Sacred Battle
by Mike pan
Summary: Four years has past since Naruto left the village unknown to him a new comer now threaten to change everyone he cared about forever (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto and the characters involve in this story belong to there respective owner and creator. I only watch the anime and now collecting the manga for the episode where great

* * *

It's the early morning in the village of the hidden leaf. The villages remain safe in spite of the many events that took place after the chounin exam. It has been four years.  
  
Hinata is sleeping at the park when Akamaru wake her up by jumping on top of her.  
  
"Good morning! Akamaru what brings you here?"  
  
"Hey Akamaru!" Kiba then pop up from a tree "Good morning Kiba-kun" Hinata greeted with a blush on her cheek. "  
  
"Good......Morning" Kiba greet her in return. "How was the training today?" Hinata ask while carrying Akamaru who is now wiggling his tail.  
  
"Ohh.. It went well" Shino whom just appeared  
  
"Kurenai sensei gave us the day off. By the way why weren't you in training today to Hinata."  
  
"Oh I met Kurenai sensei yesterday and already she told me there will be no training today"  
  
"What you already knew?" The two of them answering at the same time. "Hehehe.. Komenasai" Hinata just starring at Akamaru  
  
"Well since it our official day-off want to go out on a date with me today." Kiba ask Hinata. Hinata her shy self nod.  
  
"Well I leave you two love birds alone now. Hey Akamaru come with me I will help you with your flee problem much better than Kiba" Surprisingly Akamaru did go to Shino which made Kiba jealous "Hey you may be good in taking care of dogs. But I am the bug expert around here" Shino explain then he left the two.  
  
"Well I hate to admit it but he's right." Kiba said to himself then looking at Hinata "By the way we should get going" The two of them went to the market area of the village.  
  
Shino on his way to his home with Akamaru prancing around him when he met up with Iruya  
  
"Good morning! Shino" Iruya greeted. "

"Oh hello sir!" Shino pick up Akamaru.  
  
"What are you doing here today aren't you and your team preparing for the tournament festival in honor of the hokage?"  
  
"Well yes and no we just got a day off today and I left the two love bird alone." Shino explained. "Love birds? Oh you mean those two. To tell you the truth I can't believe Hinata would look for another special someone. Back then it's obvious whom she like so much."  
  
Shino nod "well you can't blame her. If that idiot did not left the village to train for a long time then they are the love birds now" Iruya with his hand cross nod.  
  
At the top of the mountain a familiar blonde boy was watching the view below the village. He saw everything that happen and was deep in his thought. When a large frog tongue stick at his back and threw him to the ground. "Ouch!!... that hurt" The boy reacted "What the hell where you doing there my boy? You seem like under a mind control jutsu" A white haired figure asks patting at the frog that threw the boy. "Nothing is wrong" The boy answered  
  
"Nothing!?" The figure went at the place where the boy is sitting to observe "I see you were thinking about the one that got away again. Naruto"  
  
"What no.....She not the one that got away................................ I was the one that left her" Naruto replied stammering as he is still trying to get up from the fall.  
  
"You left her? No my boy you two didn't even have much of a relationship. To be able to say 'you left her''  
  
"I was a fool not able to see how important she is to me" Naruto cleaning himself up.  
  
Jiraiya sighed "My boy if you are going to blame yourself you might as well blame the entire human race." He then took up a pen and began writing his book again.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto ask angrily.  
  
"You are twelve at that time of age boys are not yet interested in those romance things they just wanted to be 'cool"  
  
"That not true at that time I was already interested with someone...............before her. But yet you might be right..."  
  
Jiraiya stop writing "Might...Might!!? I am right and............. wrong to say this to you now my boy. You are already sixteen I believe the hormones are kicking in. But right now as your master I can't let you stay this pathetic."  
  
Naruto look surprise but before he can say something Jiraiya already hit him in the head"You left the village with me to train right." Place his arm around the boys neck "Maybe you win back the girl by showing her what you are made of now." Naruto blush and close his eye's "It's too late and beside we did not make it to the preliminary" Jiraiya now choke Naruto with his arm "Naruto. It never too late till the wedding bell rings well come to think of it isn't over even after that HAHAHAHAH!!"  
  
While the two are settling there difference's a hooded figure went past them slowly walking to the path leading to the village. Jiraiya suddenly stop and look worried. Naruto ask "Is something wrong?"  
  
Jiraiya answered "This tournament won't be easy." Naruto saw the figure and nod "Nothing can be achieved easy. I am hungry let go to Ayame's for some ramen" as he ran toward the village the old man sighed "Something's never change. Good luck my boy you will need it"  
  
At the market Kiba and Hinata met up with Anko, Sakura and Lee "Hello you two, How is it going?" Sakura greeted  
  
"Alright I guessed.........What are you guys doing here?" Kiba blush as she look at Hinata who also blush in return "Us!? We are buying things needed for the tournament. Sasuke is still in training and Lee here was given a day of by sir Gai. He decided to help us." Anko explained as she picks up some flowers from familiar shop  
  
"Oh! So that it" Hinata smiled.  
  
Lee the official bagger boy of the two then notice a blonde past by them running toward the road to the ramen shop. "I believe. He is back." Lee chuckled. "Hmmm..." The four look at the path Lee was looking. And they saw a blonde boy with a long red scarf in tight orange ninja clothing run past a crowd of people.  
  
"Hehehehe.... He is back. I have to admit that scarf Jiraiya gave him made him look more mature." Sakura chuckled.  
  
"I can't believe one cloth changes everything." Anko laughed.  
  
Everyone laugh that time except for Hinata who seem insecure. Then Sakura notice Hinata's expression ask "No way after all that happen you still have feelings for him"  
  
"No........It's not that" Hinata shyly answered "But it's not easy to adjust." Kiba look at Hinata with worried Face.  
  
Lee notice it then push Sakura "Sorry you two but we have a lot of things to do. Bye now"  
  
"Yeah I have to get back at Tsunade's office" Anko with bills on her hand  
  
When they left Kiba tried to comfort Hinata "I can't believe this after all this time"  
  
"Sorry Kiba I can't seem to focus when he is around."  
  
Kiba sighed "It all right" Kiba's hands patted Hinata's head. "Let's go we still have a lot of place to go" Hinata take a final look at the path that the blonde ninja took. Kiba is quite satisfied just by looking at her expression.  
  
At last the blonde has reached his destination it's no longer the same. The place now is three time's bigger than before that he thought he made a mistake when he look up and see the sign "Ichiraku" He felt like he was already in heaven. Tears came down his eye's when suddenly two figure from behind him push him aside  
  
"Hey!!!" Naruto reacted.  
  
"Hey! Idiot!! If you are going to day dream don't do it in front of the door you are blocking other people." When Naruto turn around he saw it was Sasuke and Kakashi.  
  
"Oh! Hello" Naruto was in shock.

"Is something wrong Naruto perhaps I should have just use the "1000 years of pain" to get your attention."  
  
"NOOOO!!" Naruto reacted quickly standing straight "I am fine."  
  
"What the noise all about?" When a familiar white eye ninja come out with a bowl of ramen in one hand. "Oh it's just you guys" "What do you mean just you guy's? Neji have you forgotten about me." Naruto shouted. The ninja just close his eye and scope a chopstick full of ramen "After what that person did to my little sister do you think I should remember that person" Naruto then begun to feel guilty.  
  
"Hey!! Take It Easy! We can't miss this occasion. Okay since you are back it is my treat." Kakashi smiled  
  
"Really" The three ninja look surprise.  
  
"Yup! A bowl of ramen for each of you."  
  
"Go Figure!!" Neji, Naruto , Sasuke both sighed. Kakashi was laughing at the three when he saw the hooded figure he stop laughing when he look back at the three "Is something wrong Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke wondered then Sasuke himself stared at the hooded figure.  
  
Sasuke was going to react when Kakashi grab him by the neck and said "It is nothing. Let got inside" As Naruto and Neji enter the restaurant first.  
  
Kakashi then spoke to Sasuke in a whisper. "I know what you are thinking but this is not the time and place." Sasuke felt annoyed but agreed


	2. Event Transcend

At the office of the current hokage  
  
"How are the preparations going? Anko" Tsunade ask.  
  
"All preparation is almost finish" Anko who was still examining the expenses for the coming tournament. Suddenly a knock on the door Jiraiya entered the room.  
  
"MY, MY, what those great Jiraiya want in my office."  
  
Jiraiya: "Nice to meet you too, I can't believe you are planning a tournament in honor of yourself becoming a hokage."  
  
"Well and why not it is much more fun and enjoyable for everyone." Tsunade answered as she looks at Anko's report  
  
"Hmmp.........You just wanted to gamble. I know you well or have you not forgotten" Jiraiya muttered  
  
"Well, well if that's the case" As Tsunade place down the report on the table "Do you want to make a bet your star pupil would win the championship." Tsunade ask with a smile.  
  
"No"  
  
"What? NO? I can't believe you would be afraid of a bet. Is this the same Jiraiya I know?" Tsunade observe Jiraiya reaction. But Jiraiya just stare at her.  
  
Tsunade then clench his fist "Something is going to happen isn't it."  
  
"I don't' know I may be getting old. But my instincts tell me something will happen" Jiraiya explained.  
  
Tsunade close her eyes "I know I can also sense it. But even I can't predict if it's good or bad I am now just an observer the same as you. All I can do is bet on my instinct that it will go my way."  
  
"I see I guessed it can't be help you are right for my student's sake I will bet on him. But before I can do that I must ask you a favor. He can enter even if he did not participate at the preliminary" Jiraiya smiled.  
  
"Done....... if I win you are my slave for a week" As Tsunade cross his arms as for Anko all she can do is stare and listen to the two.  
  
"Well goodbye for now" Hinata gave Kiba a goodbye kiss to the cheek. Kiba was speechless but was blushing. Hinata smiled as she entered her home. Kiba plan to take a quick stroll at the park. But he stops half way. "Come out of there Naruto." Naruto slowly come out of the shadows.  
  
"How long did you know I was there?"  
  
Kiba tuck his hand in his pocket "The moment we came back from the market I can already smell you where here waiting."  
  
"I see................ sorry about that." Naruto couldn't face Kiba as he slowly moves away from him. Kiba did not make a reaction. As Naruto slowly reach a certain distance away from him. He heard a phrase coming out of his mouth "Take care of her" When Naruto vanish from Kiba's sight. Kiba waive his hand in the air as he slowly moves away. A familiar girl was looking at the window saw the whole event with satisfied smiled but a hint of pain in her eye  
  
As Naruto reach his apartment depression over come him. He decided to take a walk at the market the cold air did not seem to bother him anyway more. As he past by a flower shop a familiar voice greeted him "Naruto!?" Naruto turn around he saw Ino was getting ready to close shop. "Welcome back" She greeted with a smile. "Thank You" he smiled back.  
  
"So you found out about Hinata and Kiba" As Ino prepared some tea "How long you know about them?"  
  
"6 month's ago when Hinata stop sending letter to me. Although at that time I did not know it was Kiba. I just made hypothesis this morning and confirm it this evening."  
  
"6 month's ago?" Ino ask herself as she poured some tea in Naruto's cup. "I shouldn't have left to train I guessed my dreams of becoming the next hokage was more important to me at that time." Naruto pick up his cup and took a sip. Ino now feeling awkward"Don't blame yourself achieving a dream and finding the one you love and love you back can't be achieve that same time even when the dream is to find that special someone." The words Ino has given to Naruto plunge deep inside. "Thank you, It did help me a bit" Naruto chuckled. "But I should be going, Thank you for the tea." Naruto gave Ino one last smile. At that time Ino blush "The noisy brat grew up" she thought.  
  
Naruto decided to head for home. When he notice the hooded figure walk opposite side coming toward him. As they walk past each other. Naruto heard a voice "when the time come for us to fight forget that you knew her and fight me with all you have." The figure continues walking. But Naruto stop at his track the voice he heard seems familiar to him some how. 


	3. Confession

The tournament for a places crowded with people it was silent as a grave. There at the middle of the field. A blonde ninja was already on his knee, his body was battered, his blood was dripping in the ground and a long haired figure is holding on to his neck. Then suddenly the figure spoke "His feelings for you will be his death" As the figure punch the boy's head with full force. The ninja gave out one last word "Hi.......na.....ta" As he fell.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO............NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata was force to wake up from nightmare. She was sweating. At that moment Hanabi entered Hinata's room "Is something wrong sis." Hinata was still in shock that she automatically hugs Hanabi and cried. Hanabi then realize what happen.  
  
"You had that nightmare again didn't you?" Hinata just nod  
  
"Why couldn't you just tell him not to participate at the tournament?"  
  
Hinata continued crying "I.............couldn't it those not matter if he enters the tournament or not. The nightmare changes.................... But one thing is always the same he'll die if he still loves me. I don't understand it.........." Hinata clench his fist  
  
"Very well" Hanabi close her eyes "Don't forget I am on your side. My dear sister" with that Hanabi left Hinata's room. She then pick-up the phone and dialed a number the phone rang when the speaker answered "Grrrrrrrrr. Who is this?"  
  
"Kiba-kun, it's me Hanabi"  
  
"What! Hana....Hanabi! Why are you calling this late?"  
  
"I am sorry. It just that Hinata is having nightmare's again."  
  
"I see, is there anything I can do to help"  
  
"I don't think we can help her more than what we are doing I think it's best that you continue the plan."  
  
"O.....Oh, Okay and Hanabi......" Hanabi clench the phone when he heard Kiba called her name again "I am sorry that we can't see each other for a while I promise that I will make it up to you when it's all over.." Hanabi blushed. The girl answered back "Thank you Kiba-kun I do miss you too." Hanabi is to focus on the phone to notice that at that time the door to his parent's room was slightly open and a figure standing behind the door slowly close the door.  
  
Early in the morning Sasuke was busy training. When He notices something he threw a kunai at the shadows. A hooded figure suddenly jumps out right in front of him and disappear. This Shock Sasuke forcing him to fall down. Sakura appeared. "Is something wrong" she asks looking at him. "Tsk.....Nothing" As Sasuke is standing up he thought to himself "I knew it it's only for a second but I felt a powerful aura within him. Itachi if it's you get ready!"  
  
"Hey if you are thru you need to get going for the tournament to draw the lotto as to who your opponent's will be" Naruto came to them. "Oh!! Don't worry about that let me take care of it. Oh!! Oh!! Before I forget Naruto congratulations you are also participating...Here yours bandana that you will be using" Sakura explained. "What...!" The two look at her with surprised "Oh didn't you know the female's of the team are the referee and prize of the tournament."  
  
"How come?" Sasuke ask  
  
"Well its Hokage Tsunade's ideas to have the male of the group fight it out. It's much more fun that way and the winner get to take any of one the girls out on a paid vacation for a month." Sakura eyes turn on at Sasuke.  
  
For Sasuke this is a nightmare that he did not want to participate. But it is also the only opportunity to fight against the strongest at the same time deep inside of him felt like it also time for him too start making a move. As for Naruto if it was the old him he would be overjoyed to be able to participate. But losing Hinata prove to be a fatal impact to him that a part of him made a realization even if he win's............................  
  
"Can't I back down" Naruto ask Sakura. But before Sakura could react from what she heard. Sasuke place his right hands on Naruto's shoulder "I know this is tough for you. It's the same thing for me. But part of me wants to fight you again not as an enemy but a respected rival at the ring. Anyway we can just leave the village if either of us won the tournament before they give the prize away"  
  
"Very well" Both of them agreed. "I will see you then on the tournament" The two went on there separate ways for now.  
  
As for Sakura who is now dumb struck she couldn't believe the level of respect both her teammate have for each other and there plans if they won. 


	4. The Gathering

Sasuke was going home to take a rest. He spotted Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Kurenai at a coffee shop pitying Naruto's current situation. He enter the coffee shop to confront Hinata But stop when he heard there conversation.  
  
"So I see so this is what had been going on." Ino answered as she take a sip of her coffee  
  
"I had no idea you have been having nightmare of Naruto's death this past six month's" Kurenai trying to calm Hinata  
  
"But wait...... one thing I don't' understand is that if you just broke up with him this six months time. How come we saw you with Kiba this last three years?" Ino ask  
  
"No the one with Kiba is not me. It was my younger sister Hanabi. As everyone thought at time that she was me. We took advantage of that hoping it would convince Naruto that I no longer have feeling's for him" Hinata explain she clench her fist on the table she then continued "So please will you help me?"  
  
"But how come you did not tell your parent's about this or even Neji?" Tenten ask when she saw Kurenai sensei look at her with a glare and Hinata grew even more depress Tenten realize she hit a delicate question  
  
"My father those not think much about me. He considered me worthless. As for Neji he is busy training for the tournament that I don't have the courage to inform him"  
  
The four was just going to give an answer when Kiba and Hanabi came in they saw Sasuke who was ear dropping on the three's conversation  
  
"So you finally found out Sasuke. So are you in the club?" Kiba spoke at a high voice that Sasuke, and the four girls where surprise "Sasuke" The four finally notice him who is now sitting at the next table.  
  
"So you caught me. I guessed I am in but what the hell is going on here?" Sasuke scratch his head. Kiba explained the situation now to Sasuke as he did not want Hinata to go thru the painful ordeal again.  
  
"Wait..... Can you tell me again what that person look like again?" Sasuke ask Kiba  
  
"Why?.........oh very well as Hinata explain he was wearing a cloak and has long hair"  
  
"Brother" Sasuke speaking to himself "But what the hell are you thinking..........What do you plan to do to my friend" The fury reacted to Sasuke so much that he was not aware he activated his Sharingan for everyone to see  
  
"Do you know something? Sasuke" Kiba ask  
  
"No.........Maybe these last few days after Naruto's return. We saw a hooded figure came to town." As Sasuke explain everyone hurdle to listen to him "And just this morning he came very close to me and I sense a powerful aura within him." Sasuke replied "I can't let them know it's my brother they are taking about" as he told himself  
  
"So that it. It must be him" Kiba reacted "Let's confront him now and get some answers." Everyone agreed  
  
"No you will not." Kakashi then appear right between them. "The hooded figure you guys are taking about often stays in a very populated area. A battle could ensure the death, injury and ruin the reputation of the hidden leaf village."  
  
"But we can't let it stay like this and I am sure you feel the same way for your pupil Kakashi" Kurenai replied  
  
"I know but its best that we confront him at the tournament, where the damage and rumor would be minimal" Sasuke does not show it but he agrees  
  
"What do you mean? If you haven't been here earlier you should know that one of your former prize pupils will be killed in the tournament" Hanabi ask Kakashi "and this has become a premonition rather than just plain nightmare" Upon those words Ino notice Hinata insecurity got worst.  
  
"I have been listening to the conversation earlier. But let's not forget this is not a dream now do you think I would just stand still and let one of my best pupils die" Kakashi explain.  
  
With that everyone did calm down. "Anyway as of now all I can do is gather info of our mysterious friend here." Kakashi now become the center of attention. "From what I can gather the name he use to register with is Ryu H"  
  
"Ryu H" Everyone seems to speak at the same time "Anything else"  
  
At that point Kakashi scratched his head "Sorry no other info currently available" as he place both his arms away form each other.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" at that time Kurenai angrily answered back "Is that all. Are you really a ninja?"  
  
"Sorry it's just that this guy seem to be at the level of a sennin to be able to avoid me this much I know"  
  
"Sennin" Now everyone spirit began to break especially Hinata. Sasuke on the other hand is not affected  
  
"Sorry but this is all I can do for now. But I promise you" As Kakashi look at Hinata "I would protect him with my life" Hinata with Kakashi's assurance for the first time smiled for the day. Hinata all she could do was show her gratitude "Thank You" All Kakashi could do was scratch his head and smiled back  
  
Everyone was leaving the coffee shop when Kakashi inform Sasuke  
  
"Sasuke I know this may not be the right time but it best to inform you that the possibility it's not brother is 60%"  
  
"What!!" Sasuke was in shocked  
  
"I did not tell them this but the physical aspect both weight and height that was gathered is exactly the same as yours. It's possible he use a shape changing jutsu to accomplish this"  
  
"I see so what now?"  
  
"All we can do is wait" Sasuke has no choice but agreed 


	5. The Preparation

at the same time as the conversation of the coffee shop  
  
Naruto came to the place where Neji is training with Lee for the tournament.  
  
"Lee, There is a right time for everything you can't always relay on a one time forbidden Taijutsu. It will always leave you open for a finisher from the enemy" as Neji explain.  
  
"Sorry Neji" Lee who just recently miss hitting Neji with a initial lotus launcher  
  
Suddenly Gai appeared from Naruto side "I heard you have been traveling so how was it to travel far from the village?"  
  
"It was great I gained many things and also........loss an important........." Naruto at that point was force to sit down.  
  
"Oh sorry about that and congratulation in entering the tournament! Well since you're here are up for a sparring training" Gai ask  
  
"I guessed why not."  
  
"Hey Neji, Meet your new sparring partner" Neji and Lee turn to Gai and Naruto  
  
"What!! you want me to spare with Neji are you crazy he will kill me" Naruto explained.  
  
"Don't be afraid and it best for the both of you to clear out some issue before the main fight"  
  
"I see" Naruto then came close to Neji  
  
"Ready Naruto, I won't go easy on you for the last time" Naruto couldn't focus after hearing those words. Neji notice it and added "Hey! Don't tell me you left the village just for a vacation" He smiled. "Very well give me all you got"  
  
"Gai sensei what about me?" Lee ask

"Well I believe you need to work on your dodging skills Neji is right you can't relay to much on your Taijutsu to win" Lee felt his spirit is shattered when he heard those word from Gai "Simple dodging and physical attack are often the most effective even against jutsu users"  
  
Lee spirit is burning again when "Then who should I practice with"  
  
"Me" A sand storm suddenly appeared and revealed Gaara.  
  
"GAARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" Lee was in shock  
  
"Tournament, Fighting... Training" Gaara close his eye's "And I still won't go easy on you" Gaara stare at Lee as he begun his sand attack "Wait!!!! I am not ready yet" Lee shouted dodging the sand fist coming from the ground. Gai sensei was about to assist Lee.

"Don't worry sir I will not kill him or hurt him......like the last time. You............ have my word" and with that Gai smile and yell "Continue On"  
  
"What!!!!" Lee shouted  
  
Gai give Lee dodging advices and Gaara some advice in hitting Lee. Gai was please to see the improvement's on the young ninja's. Neji and Naruto was just about to activate there jutsu technique. When the all of them felt a familiar wave  
  
"Byakugan?" Everyone suddenly stop  
  
"Neji was it you?" Gai asked  
  
"No...Hold on sir" as Neji activated his byakugan he saw long haired figure moving away slowly.  
  
"Well. Did you see where it came from and who release it?" Naruto ask.  
  
"Yes a long haired man and no he had his face turn around. I can't see him anymore he's beyond my Byakugan reach" Neji was annoyed  
  
The day of the tournament arrive. The female members of the team where waiting at Tsunade's office. When Anko came in bring with her a box. "Okay everyone form a line and pick your respective members place in the tournament will be for today." Everyone pick two number and Anko her self pick up the number for the only two who participated from outside the village.  
  
The results are: Naruto/Lee Kiba/Gaara Sasuke/Shino Choji/Nara Neji/Ryu H And so fort.........  
  
The minute Hinata saw the result. She took a quick breather then panic for her cousin's safety if the nightmares are real Neji will be killed. Ino on the other hand ask Anko if the result as in who pick up the draw with also be revealed. "No, they won't" Ino sighed in relief. Just then Tsunade and Kurenai came in.  
  
"So how did the result go Anko?"  
  
"These are the result on who are fighting in the first round Hokage-san"  
  
"Good"  
  
When Kurenai saw the result she confronted Hinata "It's good that Neji will be fighting him first we can gather more info about this character" "But now I am worried for my brother Neji" Hinata answered. "Don't worry your dreams only warn you of Naruto's fate and I don't believe that this character will disqualify himself on the first round"  
  
The boys gathered themselves on a wide screen of the stage to see who there opponent's are. Naruto and Lee smiled at each other they give a high five for they are the first.

Sasuke on the other hand seems disappointed that he closes his eye's but came to a conclusion that it's for the best "You and I will see for our self how far we have improve. Before we meet, my brother"

Kiba and Akamaru on the other hand was in shock for Gaara gave them a death stare. Ino team members are not happy of the result and where asking who drew the lotto.

Neji just stare at the screen "Is my opponent a Hyuuga?" And they did not see the hooded figure at the stage


	6. It Begins

The first round Naruto vs Lee  
  
5 minutes has past since they begun fighting. Naruto was breathing heavily. When he charge at Lee but Lee quickly turn his back on Naruto which made Naruto stop. "Now" Lee thought to himself "Initial Lotus" it hit sending Naruto in the air. Lee jump to do a follow-up when Naruto perform a summoning shouted "Gamabunta!!!" A giant frog come out of no where and slams Lee to the ground and vanishes. As Lee was about to stand up he heard "Kage bunshin" He look up and saw almost a army of Naruto falling "Uzumaki Naruto's Rainfall" The army of Naruto clone dog pile on him and the original Naruto was standing looking at him under the dog pile. As Tenten begun the count "1, 2,3,4....". Naruto is sweating smiled at Lee "You did well". Lee heard it but is struggling to get out "Ten....Naruto win's" Just then the clone disappear. And the crowd cheered  
  
"Noooo not again I lose............again." Lee is now crying. "I am useless...."  
  
"Lee, you are not useless" Gai entered the ring "But the fact that I lose miserably against Naruto prove it. A ninja who knows only Taijistsu is useless. No matter how hard the training" Gai respond "Don't forget you are chounin now" Lee could no longer hear his sensei and Gai thought "I made the situation worst"  
  
"You think so!!" Naruto shouted "Since you lose you should follow my order take off your shirt"  
  
Everyone stare at Naruto "TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT..............!!!" Naruto shouted at Lee. Gai at that time got angry at Naruto and punch him "Have you not embarrass him enough" The punch force Naruto to fell near Tenten  
  
Naruto stand up facing Tenten his back on Gai and Lee "Tenten can you ask the camera to center at me" Tenten was angry at Naruto because of his statement to Lee  
  
"Please, I want everyone to see this" Naruto took off his shirt. Tenten blush "what are you doing?" Gai and Lee where puzzled as Naruto's shirt fell on the ground  
  
Tenten finally understand what Naruto wanted placing her hand on the microphone "camera center on Naruto" Gai surprise "Tenten?" The image of the big screen shifted to Naruto. To everyone surprise the image shows a bruise filled body cover in black and blue.  
  
"Now............take off your shirt Lee" Naruto ask kindly as he close his eye  
  
Standing up Lee took off his shirt the camera showed his body is in much better shape than Naruto's. The audience and Gai remembered their fight intense battle that they could not believe that Lee barely injured.  
  
"I could not hit you well enough" Naruto continued "Your training and sensei advice paid off" Naruto smiled and spoke again "If you have used Extreme Lotus you would have.................. killed me already."  
  
"You did well Lee" Tenten agreed and start clapping tears where falling in her eye's and she hug Lee "You did well"  
  
"Look like you out did us in putting the idiot in his place" Lee turn around to see Sasuke was clapping with Neji cross his hand and nod at the entrance to the ring. Then clapping sound got stronger as Lee and Gai realize the audience followed.  
  
Tears fell down on both Lee's and Gai eyes. Gai went to Naruto to apologize "I am sorry Naruto. How can I make up for what I did?" Naruto did not react "Naruto?" Naruto did not move. Lee and Tenten now got worried and came near Gai and Naruto. "Do not worry yourself." Gai facing the two "he just fainted I guessed my punch did it" Gai carried Naruto off the stage with Lee and Tenten following him. Jiraiya, Kakashi at the hokage's private box saw what happen. "Your pupil did well in winning the first round and getting the audience." Tsunade smiled. "Yes he did" Kakashi agreed. Jiraiya did not comment on anything he just stared.  
  
"Good luck in your fight Sasuke" Neji wave at Sasuke as the two separate Sasuke wave back. Neji felt like he needed a trip to the bathroom before the fight. Just then he saw a long haired guy with a cloak. Neji immediately dodge to a corner and activated his byakugan as little energy as possible. There finally he saw the man's face. As the man place his hood to cover his face. Neji slowly walk away puzzled "He has sharingan eyes?"  
  
At the same time  
  
The fight between Gaara and Kiba started. Kiba begins using his most powerful moves combo move with Akamaru to keep Gaara at bay. Gaara on the other hand couldn't lock on to Kiba as he kept on bouncing with Akamaru. Then Gaara close his eyes. He begun to shift his sand at of the two side of the end of field and created a tsunami of sand that move toward himself. Kiba and Akamaru realize that Gaara is limiting the space for them to bounce around. But it was to late Gaara now open his eye's to see that they are trap and spoke "Thank you sensei Gai for the advice." Gaara now begin his attack. Kiba at that moment roared as he charge toward Gaara  
  
Kiba wake up at the clinic to find that Hinata and Hanabi are with him "What happen? Akamaru where are you?" When Kiba saw that Akamaru is sleeping at Hanabi's lap he realize that he lose and look depress.  
  
"Sorry Hanabi I lost........" Hanabi's expression did not change she hold Kiba's hands  
  
"I guessed I should leave you two alone" Hinata stand up and left the room as she open the door Hinata is surprised to see his father. Hinata is silent to leave the room as her father entered without looking at her. Kiba and Hanabi is surprised to see Hiashi. Kiba couldn't face the fact that he lost and now he believes that Hiashi is here to end this relationship with Hanabi got depress. Hanabi on the other hand is ready to defend him  
  
"You did well. Although you lost you proven to be strong fighter you literally destroyed the ring." Kiba and Hanabi looked surprised "You have proven you strength to me boy" with that words Hiashi went to the door.  
  
Hanabi followed Hiashi "Father. Thank You." Hiashi nod.  
  
Just then Hanabi ask his father "Father. Why can't you be also nice to Hinata don't you really love her"  
  
"I am sorry but as the eldest of my offspring she is suppose to be the heir. But she has proven to be too kind hearted. A leader should be strong both mentally and physically or have you forgotten what happen that almost destroyed our family because of her"  
  
"But she is stronger now with Naruto's help.........."  
  
"That may be another reason why I can't respect her. The boy she chooses would only bring shame to our family. I saw the boy when he is training with Neji. Hanabi he acts like a child and often show disrespect. His chakra is not even at par with Neji"  
  
"But where you here at his first match?"  
  
"I saw the first match. He didn't even have the edge against his opponent. In spite of that he won. I didn't like his style the way he defeated the boy it's childish that I left and because of that in spite Kiba's losing he earn my respect"  
  
Hanabi could not believe it if his father just stayed. "Father, Please watch his match again till the end and maybe you will see."  
  
"Very well I will watch his match again only if he makes it in the finals" Hanabi upon hearing those words remain still as she watches her father leave. "Is this fate?" Hanabi ask as she went back in the clinic 


	7. Enigma

Hinata walk toward the dressing room when she saw Gaara holding on to his shoulder. Hinata could not help it pull up her handkerchief and medicine out of her pocket and first aided Gaara. For the first time Hinata saw Gaara blush.  
  
"Thank you.." Gaara said shyly "I am sorry that I defeated you boyfriend"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Hinata smiled "Kiba is not my boyfriend.....Naruto still hold my heart"  
  
"Then why are you with him.........No forget I ask" Gaara had to stop when he saw Hinata in pain.

"Thank you again you are the first to show me this kindness. I owe you one" Gaara move away from Hinata but before he totally vanish he gaze at her one last time. She is smiling as Gaara face the road ahead of him. He held on to Hinata's handkerchief now neatly tide in his wound

"I will return this to you when I repaid my debt for now this is our contract that I am at your service." He said to himself as he past by a door he heard cheering but he did not stop to see who won.  
  
In another ring next to the ring that was totally demolished "Lion rendan" The boy in blue shouted as he perform the final blow in the air his opponent fell down but blue shirt boy did not stop there as he landed he kept on jumping from side to side. A pink haired girl began the counting. But by the look at his opponent he could no longer stand by the count of ten. The match ended "I lost I don't believe this. My insect trap is no match for a Sharingan user like you" The person tried to stand up. Then a hand came to assist him the blue shirt boy place his hand at his opponents shoulder. "I just discovered a flow in the technique that all"  
  
"What is it will you tell me?"  
  
"Your entire insects are land type" The blue shirted boy explained as he assist his opponent off the ring.  
  
The match between Choji and Nara ended with a draw as Ino herself ended the Battle. The two fainted at the same time. Neji is getting ready for his match when Gai and Kakashi came to him. "How do you feel Neji?" Gai ask  
  
"Not good." Before Gai could speak "My opponent is a Sharingan user"  
  
"Sharingan user" Kakashi repeated the word in his head "So it is him"  
  
Gai looking puzzled "Are you sure."  
  
"Yes after Lee match with Naruto I came across with the guy and use my Byakugan I saw his face he look exactly like Sasuke only with a longer hair."  
  
As Neji explained they heard the ring announcer called fort his name "I have to go sensei" Just then Sasuke came back with Lee after he escorted Shino to the clinic.  
  
Lee went with Gai to watch Neji's battle. When Sasuke came near Kakashi "I heard it" Sasuke inform Kakashi. Kakashi just nod "I know let watch the fight" at that time they heard the words "Let the match begin" Just as they where about to come near the ring entrance. They heard a tumble  
  
"Ouch" The four turn around to see Naruto on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here shouldn't you be resting?" Gai ask  
  
"I am alright just dizzy. Darn you sensei Gai!" Naruto standing up but again lose his balance "If I lose tomorrow's match I am going to curse you."  
  
Gai sighed and look at Kakashi who only place his hands on his pocket. "Very well" Gai assisted Naruto "After the match I will treat you to dinner will that make up for what I did"  
  
Naruto's eye brighten "Hey!!! Guys did you here that Gai is treating us to dinner." Gai is shook he turns gray and his mouth is wide open when he heard what Naruto just said. He is about to take back what Naruto just said but it is too late  
  
"That great I am starving" Sasuke who is force to turn around  
  
"Hmmmm....I never seen this side of you Gai. Thank You" Kakashi smiled  
  
"Great!!!" Lee's eye's where burning. Gai is dumb struck he could see that his salary envelope flying to the south. But when he saw the boys smile. "Just this once" Gai said to himself  
  
"Initial Lotus!!!!!" A white eyed girl shouted. That made everyone of them to turn around and look. They were shock to see that Neji is caught at the end of the initial lotus combo perform by the hooded figure. The spinning is so fast they did not get to see the face but they did see the long hair. "NOOOOOOO!!" Both Gai and Lee reacted as they ran toward the ring. But still farther from the ground figure let him go.

Neji is still spinning when he crash, But the figure close his hood again to hide his face before he landed. The white eyed girl is shaking but she had no choice she started the counting"1...2..3" She deliberately counted slower hoping Neji could still fight but the counting did not bother the hooded figure.

Neji just can't move and the dizziness he felt after the initial lotus made the situation much worst by the time she reaches "Ten. The winner is........Ryu H" She ran toward Neji "Brother Neji!!! Medic team!!" she shouted at the microphone Gai, Lee, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto went to Neji and Hinata.

They all relax when they saw Neji breathing but his body couldn't move force him to stay down Kakashi then order Hinata to use her Byakugan. Hinata activated Byakugan but is in shock

Naruto shouted at Hinata "WHAT DID YOU SEE!!?" Hinata answered "There are no serious injury but all his chakra points and nerve are block" They all where in shock "All" They knew sharingan can only be use to detect and copy an opponents move. "But this can only mean...." Sasuke standing up to look at the figure but the figure already disappear.


	8. False rival

That evening Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Neji where standing at the tournament's dome exit.  
  
"How are you feeling Neji?" Lee ask  
  
Neji couldn't answer Naruto and Sasuke could only look at Neji when the three saw he took a deep breath they knew he is ready to give an answer. "Alright and depress at the same time. But I have to be thankful that I only lose and not killed....... Lee I am sorry to ask this but how long was my match with that guy. I could barely keep track of the time just fighting him"  
  
Now it's Lee's turn to look depress but he knew that Neji deserve an answer he close his eyes "One minute"  
  
This shocked both Naruto and Sasuke. "I see........... It's no surprise to me I can't even hit the guy. He moves as if he can read my mind.... Sharingan is indeed deadly" Neji muttered "It felt like as if I am fighting against a master and I am his student I can't even see where the punches are coming from he's fast........Darn his cloak"  
  
"Master?........So are you saying this guy's quite experience. That he does not really have both Byakugan and Sharingan " Naruto ask.  
  
"Idiot... Of course that what he mean" Sasuke replied back. "It's the only logical explanation and I never heard of such a person being born under both Hyuuga and Uchiha clan." Neji agreed  
  
Just then both Gai and Kakashi sensei came out. "Sasuke I have news for you it's up to you how will you take it either good or bad" Kakashi looking at Sasuke. "So tomorrow I will be fighting him" Sasuke answered Kakashi just nod "Yes you and him are the last". Before they are left Gai called out all of them. They followed Gai to the most famous and expensive restaurant in the village. To everyone surprise Gai sensei is still treating them. Everyone is silent even when the food is served "Well eat up everyone" Gai forcing a smile everyone is silent and would even budge an inch. "  
  
"I think this is not a good idea Gai" Kakashi whispering to Gai. Gai got even more depress when he heard a chopstick snap  
  
"I can't take this anymore!!!" Naruto shouted standing up he start eating like a mad man  
  
"Naruto what are you doing?" Neji ask  
  
"I so annoyed of this Ryu...... Guy. That I don't care about ethic or proper manner anymore!! I promise you I will beat the hell out of him" Naruto continue eating  
  
"You are not his opponent tomorrow!" Sasuke yelled as he too began eating like Naruto  
  
"Darn it... Don't start without me!" Kakashi grin followed  
  
Gai, Neji and Lee couldn't believe what they are seeing. But seeing how fast the food is being consumed all they can do is follow.  
  
The girls, Kiba, Shino, Nara and Choji have just finished when they heard a commotion at the restaurant they look at the window and got the shock of their lives.  
  
"Is that really Sasuke and Neji in there!!!" Ino asking the others  
  
"There at it again" Sakura muttered.  
  
"Again...........You mean this is not the first" Tenten asking Sakura. "Yes"  
  
"Man!!!! Here I thought Kiba, my self's appetite and manners are worst" Choji exclaimed as he watch the window.  
  
"Hey" Kiba reacted as he looks at Hinata. But really at Hanabi who's beside her. "Oh... don't worry about it" Hinata answered "I knew about that long before we got close" Hanabi who just smiled in agreement  
  
"Thanks" Kiba blush  
  
"This is a rare site." As Shino pick up his camera and took the picture. "Yes" Sakura answered the same word again.  
  
"Is something wrong Sakura" Hanabi ask seeing how Sakura's reaction was not surprise or shock at this sight but depress" Everyone's ones attention now focus on Sakura as she took a deep breath "For the last time they where like this..........They got badly beaten and Sasuke............... all most died" "But Sasuke is fighting him tomorrow" Everyone now was silent as they look at them now with worries  
  
( I am sorry but I can't write about how Naruto and the others fared in the tournament against there other opponent anymore experiencing mental block I will just focus on the main battles)  
  
The last battle of the day is about to begin. Sasuke is performing some final stretches. Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and Gai appeared before him.  
  
"Where's Lee?" Sasuke ask looking at them.  
  
"Oh he is assisting Tenten with the injured today" Neji explained.  
  
"They have become quite a couple after your match Naruto" Sasuke smiled  
  
"Hey!!! Quite being mushy Sasuke........... Good luck and give him hell" Naruto pat Sasuke's back  
  
"I will and I am also doing this for you" Sasuke suddenly turn quite and look at Kakashi  
  
"Me?" Naruto give Sasuke a strange look "Oh!!! He meant is that he will defeat that guy today so he can face you in the championship" Kakashi explained.  
  
"Oh is that it" Naruto smiled, Sasuke just sighed "Activate you Sharingan early Sasuke" Gai giving Sasuke advice "and use Taijutsu or any physical attack you can muster. Your opponent seem to take advantage of the time delay on any technique involving chakra"  
  
Sasuke nod "Thank you Gai sensei" Kakashi went near Sasuke "As I hate to agree with him he's right in this one...Good luck you will need it against him now go they are calling for you" Sasuke now walking to the ring where his opponent await him  
  
Sasuke vs Ryu H  
  
Both of them charge at each other at the same time. Sasuke followed Gai's advice and hammer in on the punches and kicks. For quite some time none of them have a clear advantage on the other.  
  
"This is bad for Sasuke" Gai exclaimed  
  
"What do you mean none of them had a clean hit on each other?" Neji explained with Kakashi and Naruto agreeing.  
  
"No he is right" a voice came out behind them when they look to see who it was  
  
"Uncle Hiashi?" Neji shouted  
  
Indeed Hiashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya both came together. They are about to greet them when Jiraiya spoke "No need for formality that is not important today." Naruto for the first time saw him. "So this is Hinata's father" But stop when he saw Hiashi gave him a cold stare that force him to shake.  
  
"What do you mean? Uncle when you said it's bad" Neji ask "Haven't you notice use your Byakugan to find out" Hiashi crossing his hand  
  
Neji activated his Byakugan. The minute he started shaking Naruto and Kakashi knew something bad is happening before they could speak. "His opponent is not using Sharingan. The flow of chakra on his opponent does not change. But Sasuke chakra flow is getting weaker!!" With that both Naruto and Kakashi scream at the pick of there voice "Sasuke!"  
  
Kiba at the audience sit heard the voice Hanabi, Hinata, Sakura and the rest who knew of Hinata's situation look at him.  
  
"Is something wrong" Hinata asking Kiba since she is sitting next to him before Hanabi looking at Kiba  
  
"Bad!!! I just heard Naruto and Kakashi screaming"  
  
"What!!! From the look of things here no one still has an advantage" Sakura exclaimed trying to hide her fear. But deep inside she knew something is wrong she just couldn't accept it  
  
Hinata performing a seal "Byakugan" Now it is Hinata's turn to be afraid. Everyone stare at her. "Sasuke.....Sasuke is....... getting weaker"  
  
Sasuke is indeed getting exhausted for his Sharingan have been consuming his chakra and his physical attacks and dodge are only draining him faster. He took one last deep breath and charge at that time it connected. His opponent hit him also forcing both of them to fall.  
  
"It's over" Hiashi exclaimed  
  
That blow deactivated Sasuke's Sharingan. He quickly stand up and shouted "Shari..."but it is too late his opponent cover his eye with his left hand under the cloak. His right hands perform a fury of punches. The pain force Sasuke to close his eyes. When he felt himself flying in the air and after wards a finger pointing behind him he heard the reaction of the audience that he tried opening his eye as he is falling. He realizes what his opponent is performing. Before he fainted from his opponent's final blow a word is heard from him "Lion............. Rendan" then he fainted. Ino close her eyes begun counting. This time the figure looks at Hinata no action is needed. Hinata understand what he is trying to say and began crying. 


	9. True Rival

Sasuke woke up to find that he's in the clinic. He tried moving but his body ache all over. "You are lucky" Sasuke turn around and saw Tsunade. "Hokage-sama" Sasuke stuttered.  
  
"Your opponent spared you" Jiraiya appeared next to her with Kakashi and Hiashi  
  
"Where are Naruto and the rest?" Sasuke ask trying to avoid the fact his alive because his opponent spared him. "They went home you are asleep for six hours. It's already a quarter before midnight" Kakashi explained.  
  
"Damn!!!!" Sasuke shouted "Darn you Itcahi"  
  
"It's not your brother" Hiashi explained.  
  
This angered Sasuke "Who the hell are you to tell me this?" Kakashi and Tsunade is in shock but Hiashi stop them from speaking  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke, forgive me. My name is Hiashi Hyuuga leader of the Hyuuga clan" Hiashi explained. Sasuke calm down "I know your past. But the crisis now both involve our family's bloodline"

"Now tell me what you know of the situation" as Hiashi sit down beside Sasuke begin his story of the event that happened  
  
"How do you know it's not Itachi, Hokage-sama" Kakashi asking  
  
"Because of the bandana" Tsunade explained "We place a special jutsu on the bandana on those who are participating think of it as a pass so members and participant can enter and trespasser are dealt with it work on the person chakra signatures and analysis show it's not Itachi's"  
  
"Then who is this Ryu H" Kakashi ask  
  
"I don't know. I had Anko analyze the data"  
  
During the course of the night  
  
Sakura and Hinata stayed late a coffee shop. The two could only look at window and watch as people pass by them. Just then they saw Kurenai coming near the coffee shop. They waited for her to enter and sit beside them.  
  
"How is Sasuke doing?" Sakura could not hold the suspense any longer  
  
"Don't worry he's alright. He just woke up" Kurenai explained "He's with your father now Hinata."  
  
"My father?" Hinata seems surprise "what are they doing together?"  
  
"From what I am inform by Kakashi. Your father is also curious of this "Ryu" character. In fact he is now working together with Tsunade."  
  
"Umm........I may seem out of line but isn't this overkill considering the people who are now involved. I know he beaten Neji and Sasuke but this "Ryu" fellow did not go overboard and kill them" Sakura looking at the two.  
  
"Sakura let me ask you this what if one day you found out that you have a brother or a sister and this person turn out to be also related to a close friend of yours. How would you feel? And worst this "family" of your plot to kill the one you love at grand scale......What would you do?" Kurenai asking Sakura  
  
"Well........UM is there a point in your question"  
  
Kurenai sighed "Let me put it this way .........it possible this "Ryu" have both the advanced bloodline skill of the "Byakugan" of the Hyuuga clan and "Sharingan" of the Uchiha clan and the reason he came to this town is to kill Naruto.......Now do you get it?"  
  
"OOOHHHH I get know" Sakura clap her hand and smiled. When suddenly she realize she made a grave error in smiling when the last statement of Kurenai sensei echoed in her mind. She shouted "What he wants Naruto DEAD BUT WHY!!!?"  
  
"That what we don't know" Hinata explained looking depress  
  
Now Sakura looking at Hinata realized something "You are still in love with him aren't you?"  
  
"His feelings for me will be his death...............Those words echoed inside my head this past six months" Hinata shaking her cup "I was hoping Neji or even Sasuke could defeat him and unravel the truth...."  
  
"Well tomorrow may be our last chance.......Hinata. Ryu will be facing Gaara tomorrow before the finals Tsunade made the decision instead of Naruto facing him tomorrow. Where the bloodline failed a person with the power of a sealed demon may be our only chance." Kurenai explained  
  
"But it not right to get him involve..............and I can't believe Tsunade's using him like a tool to get the job done." Hinata now angered.  
  
"Hinata, Ryu has proven to be a powerful fighter I know this may sound unfair but Gaara may be the only one that can par up to him."  
  
"But how would Gaara feel..................It's not right even if it's for my sake it's to much to ask"  
  
"What's done is done. Let's go Hinata get some rest tomorrow you also be the referee of the match"  
  
As the three left the coffee shop they failed to notice a red headed boy sitting at the corner overhearing there conversation. The boy took a sip of his coffee and spoke softly "I wouldn't mind as long as it's for you" resting on his shirt a female's handkerchief  
  
At the tournament's locker Sasuke after finishing his conversation with Hiashi was preparing to go home. When he notice someone at the tournaments battle ground that was meant for the finals. That figure did not move but his head did turn toward him. Sasuke some how felt annoyed as the figure only stared at him. He then slowly walks toward the figure.  
  
"I have been waiting for you Sasuke" The figure still did not budge  
  
"Who are you?'" Sasuke ask  
  
"I have come to fulfill my promise to you" The figure slowly move toward him  
  
"Naruto? Why are you still here? In case you didn't notice I lose there is no chance for us to meet at the finals" Sasuke exclaimed  
  
"Who cares?" Naruto smiled  
  
"What!?" Sasuke now look puzzled  
  
"We promise that we would leave the village if one of us will win the tournament" Naruto close his eyes and felt the breeze in his face. "If we didn't care about the prize...then that can only mean we don't care about the tournament. All we want when we entered is beat each other silly"  
  
Sasuke smiled "it's quiet tonight"  
  
"Then its perfect there is no screaming girls calling your name and cheering for you"  
  
"Hmp..." Sasuke now also close his eyes "You made your point" Sasuke now went up on the ring  
  
"Interesting" The two stared where the voice came from discovered Anko who is watching them from the audience corner  
  
"Anko sensei what are you doing here?" Sasuke ask  
  
"Oh Hokage-sama wanted me to analyze some data regarding this Ryu character. But it has proven quite a task that I miss most of the fights. But it seems that the heavens are in my favor to see two of Kakashi's prize student going to battle" Anko smiling  
  
"Man just our luck!" Naruto exclaimed "Well since you are here I guess that makes you the official referee of this fight"  
  
"No I still love my job thank you. Naruto in case you have forgotten you still have a match tomorrow." Anko staring at him  
  
"I know" Naruto facing Sasuke "But this fight must happen tonight be proud you got the V.I.P treatment"  
  
"V.I.P? Now that may be an overstatement do you really have to use this ring? I can't guarantee the consequence will be light" Anko walking toward them  
  
"We know..........we don't care anymore" The two spoke in unison. "Well I guess do what you must" She smiled and sat down at the front row. The two closes there eyes and took a deep breath. "Here I come"  
  
That morning Kakashi is reading the latest edition of Jiraiya's book. Just then he saw Sakura running toward him. He is about to greet her. When he saw Sakura expression he realizes something happen. "Kakashi sensei! Come quick something bad happen!" Kakashi hurriedly followed Sakura when he notice Sakura is leading him to the tournament grounds. When they reach the place he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi and the rest of the female chounin staring at the ring. Kakashi now realize the gravity of the situation when he saw the championship ring demolished beyond recognition.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Tsunade now vex "I need the ones responsible here right now look for them immediately"  
  
"There is no need" Everyone is looking where the voice come from "We are still here" two figure emerge from rubble. But because it was early in the morning all they could see was the figures. There eyes adopted. They got the shock of the life "Naruto, Sasuke!" The two staggering to stand up now slowly walk toward Tsunade and kneel before her.  
  
Tsunade could no longer control her anger shouted "What do you thing you two are doing? Haven't you two chounin realize the problem you cause. You totally destroyed the ring for the championship; you fought in an unofficial battle despite both of you being injured didn't you realize you two could have died? Explain yourself!"  
  
The two remain silent which made Tsunade even angrier "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Tsunade's voice now boomed the entire tournament hall. Everyone who is there also felt the same way they are angry for the two for gambling there life foolishly  
  
They spoke at the same time "A promise"  
  
"A promise!" Tsunade now clenching her fist trying her best not to lose her composition as a hokage "Naruto you are now disqualified from participating in the tournament and both you of are now demoted to genin level effective immediately. NOW GET OF MY SIGHT!!!" The two stand up and gave Tsunade one final bow as they headed toward the exit.  
  
It's Kakashi's turn to face them. Kakashi in his anger punch Naruto to the ground to everyone's surprise Kakashi usually is patient person especially with them even when they make mistakes but now they saw a different him surface "Didn't you just realize that Sasuke is injured and you still challenge him and now the two of you are demoted surely you are much smarter than that." Suddenly a hand reaches to Kakashi's shoulder "Sensei" Kakashi turn around to see who it was but what greeted him is a fist from none other than Sasuke himself. The punch Sasuke made to Kakashi is strong enough forcing him to hit a wall.  
  
"Sasuke!!! YOU DARE!!" Kakashi now giving them a death stare that made everyone panic for the two's safety but Sasuke did not made a move "If you are going to blame someone blame the both of us not Naruto alone"  
  
Sasuke came to Naruto and assisted him as they continue to move toward the exit.  
  
"WAIT I AM NOT YET TRU!!" Kakashi yelled but the Kurenai block Kakashi's path "Let them go, Kakashi" Kakashi turn silent and pick up his book.  
  
The two staggering continue to walk when Jiraiya shouted at them "Is it worth it?" "No we could not tell sensei" Naruto answered  
  
"We are to focus in our fight that none of us notice it but you may want to ask Anko sensei she was there with us last night" Sasuke shouted back.  
  
"Anko?" They finally notice her sitting at the front row but she did not make a reaction. Even if Tsunade shouted at her she seems dazed. As they came close to her Jiraiya gave a slap but she still did not move on but on the third they hear a voice coming out of her "grea........"  
  
"Hmmmm" everyone wondered when suddenly Anko returning to her full sense shouted "GREAT, IT IS THE GREATEST MATCH I HAVE SEEN IN MY LIFE!!!!" Anko whose adrenaline is kicking at high gear did not realize she just hug and kiss Jiraiya when she shouted that. Everyone was surprised to see Anko now acting like a teenager at the rock concert. "THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN" They all now realize what kind of battle happen last night and how only Anko was able to watch it  
  
Tsunade now losing her composition started kicking at an empty sit. Every one of the girls including Hinata and Sakura screamed in there frustration. Kakashi and Jiraiya could only watch the mayhem unfold  
  
"THOSE BOYS!!! When they recovered I promised that I would beat them to there senses" Kakashi clenching his book  
  
Jiraiya watch Kakashi "Well you have to wait in line. But let me ask you this are you vex because they destroyed the ring or are you vex because they invited only Anko to watch"  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Kakashi now punch a hole in the wall.  
  
"OOOHHH!!! I hate those two think of the profit we can earn when they could have just inform me" Tsunade now unable to keep her composition shows her true color. Hiashi on the other hand just stared at the two moving near exit  
  
Sasuke smiled when he heard the commotion they cause "Look like we made a scandal so what are you planning Naruto?"  
  
"Of course the second part of our agreement"  
  
"But none of us won"  
  
"Yes but now a mob is waiting to kill us I don't know about you but I am packing"  
  
"Good point" As the two went out of the exit


	10. Heart of the Desert

Gaara vs Ryu H  
  
In spite of what happened earlier the plan for the match continued on but before Gaara and Ryu could start there fight Hinata under the circumstances has to make the announcement.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome and thank you. But the match today will have to be cut short" Hinata despite being in the ring could here people from the audience now started to talk.  
  
As she continued "Because of the incident earlier one of the participant Uzumaki, Naruto has been disqualified making his opponent Kato automatically enter the finals" Now Hinata could hear them clearly saying that Naruto deserve to be disqualified being a punk but not all agreed in fact half of them sided with Naruto thinking it was unfair.  
  
Hinata on the other hand did not care what they are saying she was more interested as to how Ryu would feel now knowing that Naruto would not be in the finals. "May be he would give up now" Hinata hoped as she clenched her microphone.  
  
Ryu did not make a move when Hinata made the announcement. But now Hinata even the audience turn quite they felt that the air suddenly change. The place where Ryu is standing now is surging with energy as his cloak waving violently Hinata could not believe Ryu physical being still kept hidden.  
  
Hinata now realize the flow of energy is getting stronger. She did not have to activate her Byakugan to analyze Ryu's capability. Everyone including Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiashi himself could not believe the aura this person is emitting.  
  
Hinata fell down to her knees and started shaking tears fell on her eye as she realize what Ryu is capable of and for what happen he will definitely hunt Naruto down now.  
  
Just then Gaara shield her from Ryu's aura. Gaara now pulled the handkerchief Hinata gave him and slowly wipe Hinata's tears. Hinata is so surprise that for that moment she forgotten her fear. He then slowly grabs her hand and place the handkerchief there. "Leave the ring it's dangerous here and............ start the match." Now Gaara slowly standing up and faces Ryu.  
  
He close his eyes as Ryu's aura forces the wind to blow in his face when He heard Hinata announce "Let the match begin!!" He then begun to throw everything at Ryu in a matter of second Ryu was surrounded with sands shape like a fist. But just as they were about to connect Ryu vanish and charge behind Gaara. But to no avail Gaara's sand now was everywhere with the aid of Ryu's aura surge earlier  
  
"Fool if you think you can defeat............." Ryu exclaimed as he's performing something under his cloak.  
  
"You may be the one out of line here!! I may not have the advanced bloodline special ability. But it is still more powerful even for you" Gaara now threw his guard at Ryu. Ryu just shattered Gaara's guard. Sand now started to cover Ryu's entire body. Gaara smile"SABAKU KYUU" as the sand covered Ryu but he did not make a move Gaara lifted Ryu to the air.  
  
Gaara is about to perform his finishing attack. When Gaara felt a wave past right through him Ryu begun to speak "Ancient.... " Gaara looked surprised just then Ryu's shattered Gaara's sand hold but before he reach the ground he charge toward Hinata. Gaara became desperate and cause a wall of sand to block Ryu's path. Ryu just force his way through. Hinata who was in shock couldn't move. But Ryu did not make it past the ring at the very end He punch his fist at the ground causing the ground to shatter. A huge cloud of smoke scattered across the ring. Everyone is silent. When the smoke cleared they saw Ryu slowly pulling out his fist they were surprise to see at the very end he is holding Gaara at the neck. When they set there sight on the other Gaara they see it shattered to ground turning to sand.  
  
"Byakugan?"  
  
"Something like that" Ryu grip is getting tighter the longer Gaara stayed in the air. Gaara who is losing consciousness set his sight at Hinata"Run.....Get.....Away...." Hinata who is in shock couldn't move  
  
As Gaara is about to lose conscious he turned his face toward Ryu "You are indeed strong.......But let see if you..............can handle..........this" Shahaku now partially awaken. Ryu did not let go of him even as Gaara's body started to change. "Shahaku............." Ryu then place his hand on Gaara's stomach. "Goodbye for now......" A strange force is coming out of Gaara's Body. Shahaku in shock "You are...........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Everyone heard the scream coming out of Gaara's mouth two voices where coming out one is human the other is a creature both in pain. They notice suddenly the voice of the creature slowly vanish and the only one left is Gaara's scream as he turned back to his human form. Only then he release Gaara from his grip  
  
"Impossible!" Gaara trying to stand up as he is trying something but failed Gaara's eyes grew wide "My power is gone!!!"  
  
"No it hasn't...For now be grateful for you can sleep in peace" Ryu punching Gaara. But Gaara did not fainted trying to stand up again.  
  
"What are you doing you realize you can no longer win against me" Ryu now hammer in five punches forcing Gaara to faint. But he kept on standing up in spite he's already bleeding. "I see but you realize you are not meant for her"  
  
"It not liked that. I owe her and respect her" at that moment Gaara never expect to see Ryu would do this. He saw Ryu nod in agreement  
  
"I see lets find out how long you can last" Ryu charging at Gaara with full force. Everyone now saw Gaara not touching the ground Ryu's attack force him to stay afloat. When finally Ryu let Gaara fell to the ground. "You realize this last blow might kill you" Gaara staggering to face Ryu "Do it" as he close his eyes.  
  
"NOOOOO! Enough you won" When Gaara heard the voice he slowly open his eyes. He is in shock to see Hinata standing right between them. "You won............You won the tournament so please stop" Ryu let go of his fighting pose "I won the tournament!?"  
  
"Yes congratulation! Your opponent tomorrow back down" Tsunade explained. Everyone heard the voice faces the stand where the hokage is including Ryu. "The tournament is yours name your prize"  
  
"I see I want Naruto" Ryu exclaimed when Hinata heard it she fell to her knee's. "I can't honor your request the genin already left the village this morning"  
  
Ryu then turn to Hinata "You have something to do with this!!!" Ryu slowly walking toward Hinata his aura grew stronger. "No! I............" Hinata shaking crawled backward. Gaara who is still awake tried desperately to stand up. "Sister!" Hanabi who's at the audience sit saw the event. Just then Kiba started running toward the ring leaving Hanabi behind. Neji followed soon after that. Hiashi who was at the Hokage stand saw the whole event did not move.  
  
Jiraiya could not believe how stubborn this man is just as he about to move. They saw Kiba and Neji jump toward Ryu. But before they reach him two Ryu come out of nowhere. "Kage Bunshin" Ryu exclaimed turning toward the two. The two Ryu choose there taget "Beast Master Whirwind" The two fell down unable to move.  
  
"Brother Neji!, KIba!" Hinata shouted with worry ran toward the two. "STOP!" Kiba shouted at Hinata but it is too late Hinata did not notice Ryu is already behind her grab her by the neck.  
  
"Since I can't have Naruto I will take this girl instead that is the condition of the tournament isn't it?" Ryu facing Tsunade. Tsunade could no longer hold her temper "That enough" Kakashi, Kurenai appeared at the ring with a number of Anbu. Ryu then let Hinata go kneeling down he place right hand at the ground blue smoke coming out of his finger tip  
  
Everyone tried desperately not to lose sight of him. Just then they heard a loud crash at the Hokage stand. They're eyes grew wide open to see Ryu now holding Tsunade by the neck as they crash toward the ring. Hiashi and Jiraiya crash on the ground the ice quickly cover them up. As they tried to move they became aware that there feet is already frozen in ice. "Noooo! Hokage-sama" They shouted as they saw Ryu tighten his grip Tsunade "How pathetic you are now" Everyone tried desperately to break free but the more they struggle they realize the more the ice froze the rest of there body. But Kakashi did not stop it already reach his head when he shouted "HOKAGE- SAMA!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes!! No more" a kunai flying toward Ryu. Ryu dodge it shock to see who threw it faces the audience he saw a blue shirted boy no longer wearing his shinobi pants just shorts.  
  
"Sa..suke" Tsunade facing toward him while still in Ryu's grip.  
  
"I can't believe you would go to this much trouble for a guy. You have proven pretty strong if you weren't such a bad guy. Every girl would have like you plus you won't need a hood" Ryu quickly let Tsunade go when he realize the voice came from his back.  
  
Naruto wearing his orange pants wave at Ryu "Hello." Naruto smiled with a bag on his back. "Naruto...........cough............What are you doing here?" Tsunade on the ground trying to stand up  
  
"I came here to surrender our shinobi uniform since we where demoted." Naruto kneeled toward Tsuande. "But it seems I came here to save your life again. Hokag-sama"  
  
"Naruto-kun" Hinata watch as Naruto is now face to face with Ryu. "Naruto" Ryu's aura calming down freed Kakashi, Hiashi, Jiraiya, and the rest of the jounin and chounin from the spell. But the Anbu weren't so lucky they remain frozen.  
  
"Well I am here shall we get started" Naruto asking Ryu in his fighting pose on the other hand Ryu just stare at Naruto "Not today...........Name your place and time"  
  
"Tomorrow at the championship ring" The two turn there head to where the voice came from They saw Tsunade already able to stand up "What started here must end here as I always say"  
  
"Um......Hakage-sama didn't you forget about my little incident" Naruto scratching his head.  
  
Tsunade smiling "Don't' worry about that event as the champion of the tournament I must grant his wish."  
  
Ryu nodding "tomorrow then" slowly he walks away. Naruto now faces Hinata to assist her but Hinata already assisted Gaara to the clinic with Hanabi assisting Kiba and Neji.  
  
"Hinata....." Naruto exclaimed. Hinata did not face Naruto that day as she assisted Gaara. Gaara saw tears in her eyes as he fainted.  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"Yes don't worry his healing rate is incredible"  
  
Gaara awaken by the talking found himself staring at the clinic wall. "Oh I am sorry did I wake you" Gaara turned to see it was Hinata. When he realizes this he quickly turn the other side. "I am sorry in getting you involve in this." Hinata apologize in crying voice. Gaara then turn back to Hinata  
  
"It's not your fault" Gaara answered as he clenches his fist. "I wanted to fight stronger opponents in this battle"  
  
"Yes it is I knew about Ryu participating in the tournament and warned me of the things that will happen because of that everyone I knew got hurt including you." Hinata answered crying. Gaara now begun to panic as he saw Hinata cry that he finally notice Hinata's handkerchief at his forehead. He quickly grabs it as he just about to give it to Hinata. Hinata grab his hand. The warmth of her hand force Gaara to blush. "Please it's alright it is yours keep it I am sorry but I need to leave you now" Gaara nod as he saw Hinata leave the room. He lay himself to bed again unable to sleep when he heard a voice.  
  
_"Rest, You have nothing to fear from me now_"  
  
Gaara is force to sit straight as he look around he saw no one he then realize who the voice came from "Shahaku?"  
  
"_It is I......... don't be afraid you have my word I will not harm anyone anymore"  
_  
Gaara who still couldn't believe he's hearing this "You can't trick me. How can something like you could show kindness?"  
  
_"Kindness? No it's not it more of respect"  
_  
"Respect?"  
  
_"You a mere human stand up against Ryu. While I reduce to being a helpless observer I was aware when you showed such courage against an opponent like that"  
_  
"You know Ryu?"  
  
_"Far more than you can imagine but he has not permitted me to inform anyone about him it would be a wise move on my part to remain silent until the time is right"  
  
_"I see"  
  
"_What are you planning now after the tournament will you go back to your so called Brother and Sister?_"  
  
"No it time I say my farewell to them" with that Gaara went back to bed holding with him Hinata's gift 


	11. Farewell

At the coffee shop Hinata arrive to see the gang already waiting for her with new addition such as Lee and Neji but Sasuke is missing  
  
"Where's Sasuke?' Hinata ask  
  
"Oh! He with Naruto" Ino explained "I see" Hinata still looking depress  
  
"So what are you planning now?" Kakashi asking Hinata  
  
"I can't believe even with all of us helping we still don't know the guy" Sakura now vex  
  
"It can't be help I guesses I must now take drastic measure to end my relationship with Naruto-kun" Hinata unable to face everyone now.  
  
"What do you mean?" Neji asking  
  
"It is like this........"Hanabi explained everyone heard it and they now looked at Hinata with pity  
  
"Are you sure you realize even if he can beat Ryu he may disappear forever" Lee couldn't help but ask  
  
"What choice do I have left?" Hinata cried "Everything Ryu planned now fall into place"  
  
"'His feelings for you will be his death' what did he mean by that?" Everyone now asking  
  
"Do what you must then" Kakashi closing his eye "Ryu is he really human to begin with but that will no longer matter if you kill Naruto I will kill you" he promise himself  
  
At the same moment as the coffee shop  
  
Naruto and Sasuke are outside the village preparing for there trip.  
  
"Do you really intend on fighting him? You do realize he took out everybody with ease" Sasuke ask as he examine his inventory at his backpack  
  
"I have no choice I could not stand by watching and do nothing" Naruto answered while packing his instant Ramen. "And he hurt Hinata..........."Naruto looking depress  
  
"I see........." Sasuke just about to explain that Hinata still have feelings for him. But then he realizes that tomorrow match is exactly Hinata's nightmare.  
  
"Well I am finish" Naruto exclaimed "Want to go for a last walk before our trip"  
  
"Sure one last trip before the main event and trip" Sasuke trying to smile  
  
As the two walked they visited the many place that has reminded them of there suffering, success, joy and sadness. It was already late at night when they arrive to the place where Naruto first become a genin. There they saw Hinata with Kiba. The two overheard there conversation  
  
"I am sorry I was able to save you earlier" Kiba looking at Hinata  
  
"It's alright Kiba-kun as long as you are all right that is important to me now" Hinata smiling  
  
As the two hug Sasuke notices Naruto holding his heart in pain "I have good news for you Kiba-kun." Hinata now blushing "What is it Hinata" Kiba looking at Hinata's eyes "I am pregnant you are going to be a father soon" Hinata then hug Kiba tighter. The two heard what they say Sasuke couldn't believe Hinata now is willing to go this far. As he then turn to Naruto who is now trembling "Noo!.......... It can't be"  
  
Sasuke then turned back to see the two. His eyes grew wide open in shock when the two kiss right in front of them. That was it Naruto already reach his limit "NOOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENNING!!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran the opposite direction. Sasuke wanted to follow him but he force himself to turn around as he wanted some answer. He then couldn't move when He saw Hinata already at her knees crying "I am sorry! Naruto-kun" then standing up ran the opposite direction Kiba looked ashamed.  
  
Naruto keep on running he did not stop even when the forest is already thick. He then reaches a lake filled with fireflies. "Why? WHY? IS THIS HAPPENING!!" Naruto on his knees crying. He is crying for some time now. That he did not notice suddenly someone hug him from behind. Naruto automatic turn around to see who it was but stop when he heard the voice **"DON'T! DON'T! TURN AROUND NARUTO-KUN PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS I WANT THIS MOMENT TO LAST ONE LAST TIME"  
**  
Naruto did what the voices ask he did not move "Hinata?" He then felt tears stained his shirt from behind.  
  
"I am sorry! I am sorry for everything!" Naruto couldn't help but cry answered back "It's alright I don't' expect you to carry this burden of waiting for me"  
  
"I know this is too much to ask but I don't want you to lose please give everything you got to win" The hug become tighter. Naruto answered "I promise"  
  
The two stayed together till the firefly vanish as the sun is about to come out. Naruto heard "Sayonara Naruto-kun" She let go of him as she walks away. Naruto did not turn around but did say "Sayonara Hinata" 


	12. Ultimate Battle

* * *

The tournaments final ring has already been finish. Tsunade stayed up all night to supervised the final battle will take place. Hiashi then showed up "I am sorry to put you in this much trouble Tsunade with my family" Tsunade facing Hiashi "It's no trouble you know this event may not happen if you much kinder to Hinata" Hiashi did not answer back "You may be right and I am beginning to see what so special about the boy who hold her heart....As promise I will watch this match till the end" Tsunade smiled  
  
Jiraiya who is waiting at the tournament entrance for Naruto saw Hinata. He then ran close to the girl "Good morning! Jiraiya sensei" Hinata tried to smile. "You don't' have to be formal with me. I was waiting for Naruto but since you are here I will be inviting you to come to the Hokage stand to watch the match"  
  
"Ano..won't that be to much trouble" Hinata stared at Jiraiya.  
  
"No it won't be I failed when that Ryu fellow hurt you yesterday. But I promise no harm will come to you now. I will protect you from him" Jiraiya crossing his arm  
  
"But what about Naruto-kun" Hinata wondered  
  
"I thought him much this last four years. It's up to him now but I won't let him die I promise you this too" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Let go everything is ready"  
  
The time has drawn near everyone of Hinata and Naruto's friend showed up and where given special sits to watch his fight. This match has no referee in the ring. Camera where place everywhere and the Hokage stand now has special protection. Hinata did accept Jiraiya offer but when he saw his father she is about to back down Jiraiya and Tsunade stand between the two. Jiraiya placing his hand at Hinata's shoulder smiled which calmed Hinata as she watch the ring  
  
Naruto entered the ring with his genin uniform he is silent as he step up the ring. Ryu in his hood and all slowly step up. The two did not make a move as the Tsunade officially start the fight. Naruto started to dodge most of Ryu's attack. Everyone at the audience corner tried desperately not to blink Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji and Hanabi already activated there special eye so they can examine the two carefully.  
  
While Naruto is having a hard time in blocking Ryu's attacks "Man! This guy is quick" As Naruto block a kick he grabs Ryu's hooded and started to throw him. Ryu is force to follow as he did not want his identity revealed landed safely. Just then Naruto activated his Kage Bunshin in order to create five clones.  
  
The clones with Naruto charge at Ryu forcing Ryu to defend himself unable to attack even with his speed. Kakashi couldn't help but smiled as he saw Naruto's tactics "He did well" Everyone agreed.  
  
Ryu unable to attack was now left open Naruto took the chance and perform his Rendan. "Yes he hit him" Neji exclaimed everyone is happy to see that as the final attack a falling head kick was perform Ryu's hood finally rip as he landed. But his hair was now blocking his face as the attack did also destroy the string holding it together. Just then Naruto did see his eyes.  
  
"Red eyes... It not sharingan!" Naruto shouted to let everyone know. Tsunade ordered the camera to zoom in at Ryu. The large screen show Ryu only have did have red eyes not Sharingan. "But that impossible I knew I saw him with 'Sharingan' eyes and how was he able to copy our technique?" Neji now confused. "You don't really need 'Sharingan' to copy someone's technique" Kakashi explained  
  
Naruto now watch as Ryu standing up. "You did well!" Ryu now perform a seal under his hood. Everyone now felt a wave past trough them. The camera still centered at Ryu showed the nerve in his eyes pop out. "Byakugan!" Hinata, Neji and Hiashi exclaimed. "Impossible" Haishi in shock to see there family prized possession now being used by Ryu.  
  
Naruto begin his attack. He discovered he no longer has the edge. Ryu is able to see when and where the attack he and his clone perform. One by one Ryu destroyed Naruto's clone till only Naruto is left. "I will return the favor now" Naruto receive a blow of kicks from Ryu.  
  
"Is it really Byakugan" Lee asking for an explanation  
  
"Yes" Sasuke answered "There is no chakra being used through the eye"  
  
Ryu kick Naruto in the air. Then Ryu also jump to catch Naruto. "Rendan or Lotus" Tenten desperately ask. But no one can give answer even Sasuka and Kakashi. Ryu caught up with Naruto. Naruto then turned around and kick Ryu. The blow force Ryu to fall first he look up. Naruto perform a ball of green chakra "Rasengan" The ball hit Ryu and exploded destroying his cloak. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Everyone heard him they then notice his voice and figure change as his cloak slowly dissolve in the explosion  
  
Everyone in shock to see that the figure under the smoke is not a man as the smoke became clear. They realize that Ryu's a girl. "What is the meaning of this?" Naruto wondered when he landed. Ryu holding on to her stomach voice change "Now you know why I chose you as my prize Naruto-kun" Everyone heard the voice but no one is more surprised than Hinata herself "It's my voice" Hinata exclaimed. Tsunade now force to contact Anko "ANKO! Ryu's a girl! Find something about her now!" "A Girl! No wonder there is no data about him" Anko answered back.  
  
Naruto still in shock saw Ryu charge toward him. "Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto ask as he blocks the attack. "It's better that you didn't know Naurto-kun" Naruto felt that Ryu's attack gotten stronger.  
  
"I need time" Naruto thought as he receive one blow from Ryu to force him to bring some distant between them. Naruto perform a summon "Gamabunta!!!" The "Boss" now appeared but before he can move Ryu already behind him performs the 64 palm of the Hyuuga clan. Neji in shock "I never used that in this tournament how did she know?" Hiashi now sweating couldn't believe this girl knew about this technique. "AAAAAAAAAGH! I am......Sorry" Gamabunta apologize as he disappeared  
  
Now Ryu continue to hammer on Naruto who could only block. Naruto frustrated thought of only one possible way. "You! Force me to this" Flame where now coming out of Naruto's body. "What he doing?" Everyone ask. "NOO! He is planning to use Kyubi!!" Kakashi exclaimed now everyone saw the flame took shape of a fox growling. Naruto eyes are now red to Ryu's surprised He punch Ryu forcing her to crash on the rings edge.  
  
"So this is Kyubi!" Ryu stagger to stand up. "I guessed I can finally let go of this handicap"  
  
Ryu facing down draw a kunai to cut her hair. The camera now shows Ryu looks exactly like Hinata except for the eyes. Everyone now begins to understand what Hinata's nightmare mean just then they notice blue crystals appearing at Ryu's corner. Kakashi realize what is going on shouted to Naruto "She also has a sealed demon!!"  
  
"What?" Naruto watch as water burst out of Ryu platform. Everyone saw clearly what kind of creature is sealed inside of her. A huge water dragon with wings roared at Naruto. Slowly they witness Ryu in pain as crystal blue wings come out behind her.  
  
Naruto could only tremble as he saw and heard Ryu scream in pain. "This is not Hinata! This is not Hinata!" THIS PERSON IS NOT HINATA!" Naruto now looked confuse. Everyone heard Naruto screaming. Kakashi and the other could only watch as Ryu transformation slowly settles down.  
  
Just then Anko showed up on the big screen. "Hokage-sama we finally found something about Ryu"  
  
"What are you waiting for show it to us?" Tsunade yelling unable to control the situation taking place under the ring.  
  
"But......." Anko hesitated  
  
"NOW! This is a serious matter" Tsunade shouted. The screen suddenly change showing Ryu's hooded face at the left on the right a number of pictures female shows up the picture on the right kept on shifting until it reach a familiar face. A bar showed up on the middle slowly being filled. Then picture of the screen flashes

* * *

RYU H CHAKRA SIGNATURE 100% IDENTICAL HYUUGA HINATA

* * *

"Tsunade, You idiot! Naruto don't look AT THE SCREEN!" Jiraiya shouted but his voice couldn't be heard. Hinata and Hiashi themselves couldn't move because of the shock.  
  
Kakashi who saw the screen quickly threw a kunai as he notice Naruto himself slowly looking at the screen. But the kunai only bounce off. Ino then inform Kakashi sensei that Tsunade made the screen extra strong to prevent damage from the match.  
  
"NO!" Kakashi slowly kneeled "Quickly! Sasuke, Neji and Hanabi analyze anything you can find"  
  
As Naruto finally saw the screen he forces himself to remember Hinata standing next to Ryu. "Yes! Yes! Hinata is the referee of Ryu's matches!"  
  
"NO! This not an illusion" Sasuke now hitting his fist at the ground  
  
"I can't see the chakra flow" Hanabi exclaimed as Kiba tried to calm her.  
  
"So do I, Ryu's level already surpass what I am capable off" Neji closing his eyes in disbelief. Everyone now felt helpless to help Naruto  
  
"Is there nothing we could do?" Sasuke couldn't look as the air around them blew stronger just then everyone heard a voice "Don't lose hope yet your friends stamina and is much stronger then hers"  
  
They turn to where the voice came from they saw it was Itachi finally letting down his hood. "You're the one I saw the other day" Neji exclaimed. When Sasuke saw Itachi his rage did not came out at that time he's concern for his friend now exceed anything including vengeance.  
  
"Then Naruto can still beat her" Sakura with a cheerful smile  
  
"No! I don't think so now!" They all saw Itachi now looking at Ryu. As they watch the screen they now realize what Itachi mean. Ryu finally open her eyes the changes on her face now affected them far more than her wings her eyes are now are milk pearl white!  
  
Naruto could no longer fight under the pressure his mind is no longer focus. "Hi....na...ta no you're the last person.......... I ever wanted to hurt"  
  
The screen showed Ryu now smiling Hinata could no longer take the pressure herself slowly fainted. Jiraiya caught her as she fainted "No! Now is not the time! Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! Naruto needs you now" Jiraiya under the situation could only think of one thing he should carry Hinata toward the ring.  
  
"You did well Naruto-kun" Ryu smiling "But now it's time to end this!" Ryu with her hand releasing cold air charge at Naruto


	13. Legendary Battle

Everyone could only watch as the event now happening in the ring reaches a whole new level. Ryu is about to hit Naruto. Kyubi the spirit who's sealed inside Naruto finally took over and dodge the attack. Kakashi and rest now notice Naruto no longer acting human. But even the simple dodging prove to be difficult when Kyubi notice part of Naruto's body is frozen by the cold air being release in Ryu's hand.  
  
_"GRRRR............What are you doing! Move! Boy! You have to move or they will kill us" _Kyubi now speaking in Naruto's mind  
  
"I don't understand? Who is she and why is she doing this?" Naruto in spite Kyubi taking over still control part of the body  
  
_"You will not get an answer by getting yourself killed! UUUUUUUUGGGGGGH!!"_  
  
"UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!" Naruto and Kyubi now felt the pain together as Ryu punches them in the stomach. Kyubi forces himself to counter the blow but Ryu manage to dodge it and countered a kick forcing some distant time breather for Naruto.  
  
"This is not good! Boy! I can't keep on healing you and fight against both Leviathan and his chosen under our situation"  
  
"Leviathan?" Naruto stammered. Kyubi still trying to do his best to convince Naruto and battle Ryu at the same time  
  
At that moment Kiba also heard what Naruto said "Leviathan?" Everyone's attentions now focus to Kiba.  
  
"Did you just say Leviathan?" Itachi ask.  
  
"Yes" Kiba nodding "That what I heard from Naruto just now"  
  
"So the legends are true" Itachi exclaimed. Sasuke unable to understand the situation now ask his brother for the answers he knew. "Please, Brother tell us about Leviathan"  
  
Itachi now look surprise as his brother now asks him for aid in spite what he has done. "Very well as you saw me a few days ago near the restaurant. I was investigating the rumor that an Ancient has re-surfaced." "Ancient?" Lee can't help but ask  
  
"Demons as we called those like Kyubi and Shahaku who hated humans. Leviathan is the opposite of the two" Itachi explained.  
  
"You mean Leviathan is good demon?" Sakura now wonders "Then how come Leviathan is helping Ryu kill Naruto." She turned back to see how Naruto is now faring.  
  
"Probably trying to rid Kyubi terror by ending Narutos life" Itachi concluded.  
  
"Then why did he spared Shahaku inside Gaara and gives Hinata warnings Naruto will be killed by his champion who look like my sister" Hanabi asking  
  
"That I don't know" Itachi looking at Naruto trying to heal himself with Kyubi's power. "But I do know this if the legends are true. Leviathan is by far the oldest and kindest of the Ancient. It was the wisdom he shared that originated our jutsu in the first places  
  
Everyone now couldn't but help wonder what Itachi mean. "That is why Ryu is able to us techniques even the higher level ones. Leviathan is the main the tree where all the braches took place. Lotus, Rendan, Bunshin, even Jyuuken and since he himself is now a spirit sealed his champion can borrow his power called "dragons eye" which is basically Byakugan and Sharingan combined without the limitations" Itachi now watch as Naruto took another hit.  
  
"I can't take this any longer" Kakashi standing up now rushes toward the ring.  
  
_"HUFFF........HUFFFFFF.........Boy! Boy! It's no use my current situation will not allow us to live! You have let your anger explode to have full access of my power_" Kyubi exhausted.  
  
"I should get mad?" Naruto stammer "But it was I who left her that turn her like this"  
  
_"She is not the one you left behind................Not Good !!!.............MOVE!!!"_ Kyubi now vex  
  
Naruto saw Ryu coming toward him but Naruto only close his eyes as the blow connected Naruto did not felt any pain from the punch he's about to receive but felt a hug. As he open his eyes his eyes. He saw Hinata shielding him from Ryu's blow. The blow hitting Hinata's back force Hinata to cough blood at Naruto face as Naruto coming back to his senses tried breaking the force of impact but is thrown outside the ring with Hinata  
  
Jiraiya in his disbelief is just kneeling near the rings entrance "What have I done!?" Kakashi who just reach the edge couldn't move in horror "Oh! No!" "Sis" Hanabi in shock  
  
Ryu on the other hand did not seem affected she only stand and watch as Naruto trying not to let Hinata faint  
  
"Naruto-kun! Please fight" Those where the last word Hinata could muster under the pain as she fainted.  
  
"_Yes! Yes! This is it! Your heart is burning! I can feel the pressure in your heart but now is not the time for the girl sake keep it still or you might be the one who kills her_" Kyubi trying his best to calm Naruto  
  
Naruto trying his best to control the anger couldn't leave Hinata. Then he felt a pat on his shoulder "Leave her to us" Naruto turn around and see Kakashi now with the rest of the Jounin and medical team. Naruto nod as he slowly moves toward back the ring.  
  
"Now fights to your hearts content don't worry about anything else leave the rest to me" Kakashi informing Naruto. Naruto nod as he reach the inside of the ring. Kakashi, Iruya, Kurenai, Anko , and the rest of the Jounin now surround the ring and everyone perform a hand seal at the same time at that point a barrier appeared around the ring.  
  
_"Now let it go! Let it all go!"_ Kyubi feeling excited  
  
At that point Naruto exploded. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A large burst of flame come out and engulfs him just like Ryu when she changes. Everyone also heard something like crack of lighting and booming sound Naruto now appeared before them much savaged his eyes are redder. His whisker like birthmark longer and now Kyubi's Nine Flaming Tail appeared behind him. As each tail moved they heard it crack like a whip.  
  
Ryu now look more please than before.  
  
"_Kyubi's cooperating! He is almost ready to fulfill your wish my child"_ Leviathan informing Ryu  
  
"Yes, Leviathan thank you for your aid" Ryu now set her self to fight activated "Dragons eye"  
  
"_Naruto I shall leave the fight to you. My strength is yours_" Kyubi now silent  
  
Naruto now glaring at Ryu "You may look like Hinata, You may have Hinata's voice, But you are not Hinata!!!!!!" Naruto now controlled the tails to attack Ryu. Ryu even with Leviathan's dragon eye now could barely dodge and even hit the tail. "RAAAAAA!!" Naruto then came with the opportunity to attack punches Ryu. The force of impact crashes Ryu to the Barrier. The force is so intense even manage to let strong wind past by the audience. They now realize the barrier is meant to protect them and not to trap the one inside.  
  
Hiashi who is still watching the carnage taking place now felt mix emotion. The first is pride as he now watches Naruto fighting desperately for what has happen. "I finally understand what you see in him. My daughter...........!!!!!!! My daughter!!" Hiashi turn to look at Ryu despair now over comes him as he watches Ryu "Is this what I wanted for a leader?" Tears are now falling in his eyes "This is not........ This is not what I wanted!" He then finally notice Hinata at the ring side being carried away. "Hinata! MY DAUGHTER!" Tsunade now watches Hiashi running toward to where Hinata is "There is still light in this dark time" Tsunade followed

(Thank you for the kind reviews. I will try my best to satisfy everyone's request. Please give me time to understand how the document manager and chapter manager works)


	14. Miracle Battle

(Thank you for the wait. I just finish this chapter late at night. I hope you would enjoy this one also. Thank you for the kind reviews again)  
  
Three minute has past since Naruto began his assault on Ryu. But still none of them seems to have the upper hand on one another. Itachi, Sasuke and the rest of the chounin observe how the two countered one another's blows they could no longer believe that this is still the same Naruto that fought with them and they fought with. Blow by blow they felt it past through the barrier they knew that they are now beyond the level of a shinobi  
  
Hiashi along with Tsunade finally reaches the medic team carrying Hinata. Hiashi could no longer hold his emotion rushes toward his fallen daughter. But the medic team blocking Hiashi path trying there best to convince him that his daughter is at a critical level that she cannot be move. Tsunade then grabs Hiashi "Please! Master Hiashi let them take care of your daughter!" Hiashi now on his knees felt helpless "Forgive me! I am sorry for everything!"  
  
At that moment Naruto just crashes into the barrier Anko and Kurenai were concentrating  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Anko and Kurenai screamed when they were force to hit a wall no longer could support the barrier. Anko already fainted because of the impact. Kurenai already exhausted staggers to stand up "It's no use we can't take much more of this. We have to evacuate...................!" Kurenai could no longer continue from what she is witnessing only one Jounin remain still trying to maintain the barrier in spite of the condition he is already bleeding to death.  
  
"huff....huff You are really something!" Naruto slowly stands up trying to keep his balance.  
  
Ryu smiling just then completed "Rasengan" threw it at Naruto's direction and exploded. As the smoke cleared Kyubi's tail formed a barrier protecting Naruto. Naruto countered with a "Rasengan" of his own. But Leviathan's wing blocks it.  
  
"huff...... You're not bad also" Ryu slowly lands "It has been fun Naruto-kun but I guess it time for me to get serious!"  
  
"What!" Naruto could not believe what Ryu just exclaimed. When suddenly she appeared behind him "Don't tell me that all you think I can do. No one is smiling when they get serious Naruto-kun" Naruto just about to turn his head. When Ryu's eyes did became serious kick him  
  
Ryu faces suddenly became sinister. "I want to observe how far you have progress with Kyubi." Ryu lift her right hand toward Naruto blue mist now surrounds the very ring they are standing.  
  
Kyubi now in panic spoke again inside Naruto's mind "_Be careful! I have a bad feeling about this"  
_  
"You don't have to tell me that" Naruto exclaimed as he watch Ryu charges toward him position himself to block.  
  
The medical team then continues to rush Hinata to the clinic. But at that moment Hinata's condition became critical. Tsunade along with Hiashi panic when the medic team slowly place Hinata on the floor.  
  
"What happening!" Tsunade unable to control her emotion shouted at the medical team.  
  
"We don't know? Her heart rate suddenly became unstable" One of the medical doctor exclaimed  
  
Kakashi at that time is also not faring well. He is the only one left trying desperately not letting the barrier disappear. The other jounin where either too weak or had already fainted "Hinata, I am sorry I failed my promise to you. You were the one who protected Naruto with your life." Kakashi mask now slowly fell of because of the strong winds. "Now I made a promise to Naruto to fight at his heart content for your sake.........." Kakashi on his knees shouted "I WILL KEEP THIS ONE AT THE COST OF MY LIFE!!!!"  
  
a voice suddenly is heard by him "Don't take it personally sensei, But you are handsome at this point of view" as he turn his head. Kurenai now with the rest of the chounin and new genin now rallies behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's dangerous here! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi shouted  
  
"Don't kid yourself you did not failed Hinata alone" Jiraiya now assisting Kakashi with the barrier.  
  
"Sensei, you know I have to agree with Kurenai sensei about your looks" Sakura smiling  
  
"If you are just going to talk Sakura then go back to the audience corner" Sasuke muttered as he uses his Sharingan to copy the technique Jiraiya just perform. The rest of them followed Sasuke as he slowly performs it.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend? Sasuke" Sasuke then could not focus as he turned his face toward the voice he saw Itachi already copied Jiraiya now strengthening the barrier  
  
"Itachi! What are you still doing here?" Sasuke couldn't help but wonder  
  
"I came here to witness the power of the Ancients! But I could not find a place to observe there power effectively. As much as I don't want to get involve but this is the only place I can get a better observation" Itachi exclaimed  
  
"So be it!" Sasuke started the barrier strengthening seal again."  
  
Hiashi then notice Hinata's hand slowly moving up. Hiashi rushes to hold his daughters hand "Please! Be alright" Hiashi could not help but pray for his daughter's safety. Just then He heard Hinata speak a name "Naruto-kun" Hiashi upon hearing Hinata's voice now realize what he must do. Slowly he stands up and carries Hinata. The medical team tried stopping him. But he did not seem to care. Slowly he walks back to the ring. Tsunade observing Hiashi' action finally halts the medical team.  
  
"It's alright let him do what he must" Tsunade explain  
  
"But she is in a critical state"  
  
"No she isn't look" Tsunade and the medical team watches as Hiashi walking step by step back to the ring Hinata's breathing slowly calms down.  
  
Hinata slowly waking up realize someone is carrying her. She looks at face with a blur in her vision. "Naruto-kun?"  
  
"The boy is really your strength. My daughter!" The figure answered back. Hinata vision finally became clear realize that Hiashi is the one carrying her. "Father!" Hinata could not believe her eyes. "It all right! now my Hinata! I will be the one to take you to him" Hiashi smiling with tears in his eyes. Hinata could not help her self also shed a tear "Thank you! Father"  
  
As they came in the tournament entrance Hiashi they were greeted by none other than Gaara himself.  
  
"Come with me I will take you closer to them" Gaara with his hand cross now slowly lead Hiashi with Hinata closer to the ring. Gaara powers were now fully restored protected Hiashi and Hinata. From the strong winds still passing through the new strengthen barrier.  
  
As Gaara slowly lead them he is also having a private conversation with Shahaku "Shahaku! How did you knew that Hinata would get hurt?"  
  
"_My mistress inform me"  
_  
Gaara now wondered "Mistress? The last time you said 'him' I thought it was the creature that inside Ryu.................!! Then that can only mean....."  
  
_"You are correct Ryu is 'My Master' that the title she wanted me to call her. I was her pet"  
  
_Gaara couldn't believe what Shahaku is telling him now "Pet?"  
  
"_That is correct! But I was just a plain raccoon back then and a 'incident' occurred that force my master to lose something important to her......... She then travel the world. I was with her all the time I became this creature when my master buried me in the desert in her travels"  
  
_Gaara couldn't believe what he's hearing now force a chuckle  
  
"_YOU DARE LAUGHT AT ME HUMAN!!"_ Shahaku now angered  
  
"I could never imagine in my life that all this time everyone believed you are a demon. But in reality you are just a pet raccoon to a human and accidentally died in the desert" Gaara exclaimed  
  
_"Laugh at me if you must human but even as a pet I have proven my loyalty and gratitude for my master who's sacrifice save your pathetic race. My master meant everything to me I could never look at her as one of your kind. I hated everyone of your kind who could sleep soundly while my master suffered."  
_  
Gaara now became silent "Sacrifice?"  
  
_"My master has not permitted me to speak about that_."  
  
"Then tell me how you came to be"  
  
_"................Very well! I was already the pet of my master when the 'incident' occurred I was there when my master made a supreme sacrifice to save your wretched race. After that I traveled with her when she left for the journey in search of something. As we traveled I could not believe how cruel and ignorant your race is to my masters sacrifice. No one even bothered to help my master when she was lonely, hungry........ suffering."_ Gaara now felt his body is trembling as Shahaku trying his best not to burst  
  
"Please continue Shahaku"  
  
_"I saw through there eyes how they ignore my master able to walk past us without a care. I started to hate them. But my master was there to comfort me and I comforted her in return. We arrive in a heat forsaken land fill with sand. I was then infected with a sickness. My master tried her best to save me. I witness how they slam there doors shut at us. For three days my master cared for me. I look at her suffering for my sake that I tried to comfort her even in my weaken state. The fourth day was the last day of my life as her pet. My master made the ultimate sacrifice that time for me when I was thirsty. I did not know at that time the liquid I drank down in my throat was my master's blood."_ Shahaku now silent  
  
Gaara in shock couldn't believe Shahaku story "Blood?"  
  
"_Yes! It was her blood with Leviathan's. The effect did not take affect at me at first. I died at that time. My master could only prepare a small funeral for me as I was buried in the desert only then did the blood took affect. I was alive still a small raccoon when I woke up that evening"_ Shahaku now force a tear through Gaara's body.  
  
_"I tried to look for my master but to no avail. That morning I heard a rumor that my master is already dead_"  
  
"So you snap at that time?"  
  
_"No I did not believe the story at first. I never could believe my master can die. But it was the only lead I had. I went to the grave where my master is said to be buried to investigate. There I receive the final insult of your kind to my master........"_ Shahaku became silent as they were about to reach the ring.  
  
_"There I saw a grave desecrated. Some men where celebrating as if they found a treasure and one of them burn a body. I did not bother them at first when I saw one of the thieves was wearing a familiar cloak. That where it all began."_  
  
"Let me guess it was your masters" Gaara could not help but state the obvious  
  
_"Correct ...........I could no longer hold my emotion at that time. They were boasting about how they can claim the title of my master with the cloak. **My master they insulted my masters honor! And sacrifice!"  
**  
_"_I buried them with powers that awaken inside of me and the element I now control. I killed them with the help of my master's blood now awaken inside of me. It was through my master's blood that I was given new life and through blood I swear that your kind will pay"  
  
_Gaara could not speak some how he felt that they are now kindred spirit  
  
"_I never regretted what I have done. For I believe it was my master grave that was desecrated on that day. But now my master returns she explains to me that she has given the cloak to the person who help her achieve her wish. She was sleeping all this time through Leviathan's power "  
_  
Gaara upon hearing the situation could not help but ask "so what are you planning now?"  
  
"_I will stand by her side once again in her moment of glory. I will witness it till the end and decide what I should do next"  
  
_Gaara finally reaches the ring with Hiashi and Hinata. He now watches the event that will happen as he close his eyes one more time. He no longer sees Shahaku as a monster. But a raccoon who's loyalty and gratitude exceeded the boundary of innocent and guilt. 


	15. Eternal Battle

The fight between Naruto and Ryu continues. Naruto could not believe he is now at the receiving end.  
  
"NNNNGH....What going on?............Huff..................Did she became stronger?" Naruto now felt his body getting heavier his reaction a lot slower  
  
"_Not Good! Naruto............ I think I finally understand what she's planning all along!!"_ Kyubi speaking through Naruto's mind but this time his voice is much weaker  
  
"Huff.......................I love to talk but we are in the receiving corner right now!" Naruto just receive another blow from Ryu  
  
"_Then allow me to assist you_" Kyubi exclaimed  
  
Kyubi took control of one of the tail as Naruto receive a punch that sends him flying to the barrier. Kyubi then used the tail to stab Ryu a gush of flame came out of the tail burning Ryu  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!" Ryu screamed in pain. Naruto could only watch as blood came out of Ryu's body as she fell down  
  
"What have you done!!!?" Naruto shouted in horror as she heard Ryu screamed in pain  
  
"_That is not important! You can't show sympathy to this person. I have to inform you..."_Kyubi's voice has gotten desperate  
  
"But you don't have to go as far as killing her!!"  
  
"_She is not dead!! You have to know........TOO LATE!!"_ Kyubi informing Naruto  
  
Ryu suddenly appeared next to Naruto she then grab his shirt and threw him to the other side Naruto could not believe what he just saw even after crashing to the ground. Ryu despite her injury is still able to stand up and the injury cause by Kyubi quickly healed. "That is quite a experience Naruto-kun"  
  
"She can heal herself!?" Naruto staggering to stand up the throw Ryu perform was not strong enough to cause a severe injury. But now he felt his body getting heavier  
  
"_Fool! I can't believe I am sealed inside you!!........................But........Naruto I am now.........at my limit_" Naruto now realize gravity of the situation when Kyubi's tail one by one slowly disappear.  
  
"NNNGGGGGGGH... Kyubi! What's.........happening to us?" Naruto now could feel the injuries no longer healing and his body is freezing thru the cold air of the mist  
  
"_She is...... using Leviathan's........ Element against........ Us"_ Kyubi with a dying voice _"My chakra could no longer.......... support the healing.......and the fights as the mist hasten the draining of my chakra. I am........... Sorry........ But......I could...no.....UGGHH_" Kyubi is now silent.  
  
"Kyubi! Kyubi! Hey! HEY!" Naruto now felt helpless without Kyubi. Ryu slowly walk toward him. Naruto desperately tried to stand up but part of him is already frozen and he is already injured. Every one of his friends could only watch as they were unable to move without releasing the barrier. The cold air inside the barrier has reached the freezing point upon release they will also be frozen in a matter of seconds.  
  
Lee also couldn't help in spite he's the only ninja who could not use chakra technique he already has his hands full in tending the injured.  
  
Ryu grabbing Naruto's neck slowly lift him up. "Is this all you can do Naruto-kun?" As Ryu shut off "Dragon's Eye"  
  
Naruto could only look at Ryu and he notice something"Yo....ur......eyes......is........in .......pain" When Ryu heard Naruto's statement she quickly threw him to the barrier  
  
"You! You think you can see my pain! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" Ryu activating "Dragon's Eye" again as she slowly walk toward Naruto.  
  
Naruto already lost all hope. He sat himself at the edge of the barrier watching Ryu slowly moving toward him. "I am sorry Hinata-chan. I will meet you soon!"  
  
Just then the barrier became weaker. He slowly turns around Sasuke, Jiraiya, Lee and Kakashi has left there post and are in there respective fighting position.  
  
Hinata could no longer stay awake the pain cause by Ryu returned as she watch Naruto's condition. Hiashi now fell on his knees he realize that if Naruto dies Hinata may also not survive her ordeal. Gaara also panic for Hinata's life raises his barrier to protect them.  
  
"_What is this light?"_ Kyubi now in complete darkness slowly walk toward it  
  
Naruto finally accepting his defeat close his eyes just then he heard a shout  
  
"PLEASE! NARUTO! PLEASE! STAND UP!" Naruto in his condition could only turn to look at who's shouting he's eyes grew wide open. He saw Hiashi kneeling before him with Gaara carrying Hinata "I BEG YOU! PLEASE LIVE FOR MY DAUGHTERS SAKE! I AM BEGGING YOU!"  
  
Naruto could not believe that Hiashi despite his status is now begging him to fight. He then slowly turns to Hinata. "Hinata! I tried my best! I am sorry! But....." Naruto now trying his best to stand up  
  
"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! What kind of flame is this? WHY IS IT ABLE TO BURN ME! AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Kyubi fell down unable to move toward the light because of the burning flame  
  
"It's over" Ryu just complete a "Rasengan" threw it toward Naruto. Naruto now did not close his eye as he watches the ball of chakra flying toward him a familiar tail block the ball and exploded.  
  
"_GGGGGGGGRRR........Foolish! Boy so it was you who called me back!"  
_  
Naruto slowly look up he saw Kyubi but he seem different from the last time. Kyubi now standing in front of everyone looking more mature he's now more adult like and his flame is now blue.  
  
"Kyubi! What happen to you?" Naruto could not help but ask  
  
_"I was free! Then you called me back! Hmp........ All this time I thought I would finally be free! Then you had to give me a new form"_ Kyubi then growled at Ryu "_You won't beat us this time!!!"_ Kyubi then quickly entered Naruto's body his injury quickly healed and all of Kyubi's Nine Flaming Tail appeared again. The cold mist now slowly evaporated from the renew flame of Kyubi  
  
"You had us worried!" Naruto turn to look at Sasuke, Jiraiya and Kakashi who's performing the barrier strengthening seal again.  
  
"Well! Back to tending the injured" Lee smiled  
  
Naruto then slowly turn toward Hinata. "Please! Hold On" upon those words he slowly faces toward Ryu. He charges toward her and they battle it out again.  
  
"This is strange her punch still hurt even after you change Kyubi?" Naruto can't help but wonder as he exchanges blows with Ryu  
  
"_She was toying with us before! This is really her true strength! I hate this! I still don't think we can beat her!"_ Kyubi explained to Naruto  
  
"How come?" Naruto could not help but wonder as he tried to break from the force of impact.  
  
"_Leviathan still has not participated in this match. Brute strength is my style. Where in Leviathan could still beat me by sheer knowledge of combat"  
  
_"Don't tell me never defeated Leviathan?" Naruto could not believe Kyubi's confession.  
  
"_No that is not true I did defeat him. But his champion proves to be a better fighter. I just hope for our sake that you can par with her"  
_  
"I can't lose this match" Naruto exclaimed  
  
"_So be it let hope that is enough!"_ Kyubi now became silent again  
  
"It is time! My child he is ready" Leviathan speaking thru Ryu's mind  
  
Ryu now standing straight begun to cross her arms a strong surge of chakra now emerges from the ground. Lee could not help but stop what he's doing. He then shouted to everyone what Ryu is performing "Extreme Lotus!! She is going to use Extreme Lotus!!!"  
  
"NO! She is already a monster with a sealed demon and now this!!!" Sakura could help but state the obvious  
  
"How many celestial gate can she open Itachi!!!" Kakashi could not help but shout at Itachi  
  
"I don't know" Itachi exclaimed as he tried desperately to strengthen the barrier under the circumstance  
  
"All Eight Gates" They then turn toward the voice they realize it was Ryu who inform them  
  
"All the gates!!!" Kakashi could not believe what Ryu is capable off "she is inhuman"  
  
"_This is bad!!!"_ Kyubi in panic  
  
"Not yet I have an Idea!!!" Naruto explain to Kyubi his plan.  
  
"_Very well! Let do this!"_ Kyubi now began to wrap his tail around Naruto.  
  
"Now everything ends here!!!!" Ryu charges toward Naruto. Slowly she breaks thru Kyubi's line of defense. One by one the tail slowly begins to disappear. When she finally reaches Naruto she already opened the seventh gate.  
  
Naruto then greet her with a "Rasengan" as the ball exploded. It did slow her down a bit. But she continued to charge toward Naruto. "IT'S OVER!!! NOW DIE!!!!" Ryu exclaimed as she targets Naruto's heart. She then opens the final gate  
  
"NOT YET!" Naruto then place both of his hand to prepare another "Rasengan"  
  
"You are a fool!" Ryu continue to charge then suddenly she saw all nine of Kyubi's tail appeared behind him and now moving toward the "Rasengan" Naruto is preparing

"WHAT!!!" Ryu in shock  
  
The ball is quickly completed  
  
_"Now!! This is all the chakra I can muster"_ Kyubi shouting in Naruto's mind  
  
Naruto then force the ball toward the final gate "Take this!!!!" He grabs on to Ryu's shoulder so she can't avoid the final attack. He then shove the ball toward the now open final gate which is the "death gate" The surge of chakra along with the ball exploded Naruto was also caught in the explosion. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" The two screamed in pain  
  
Everyone could no longer maintain the barrier because of the surge of chakra where thrown. Lee in desperation let go of his gauntlet so he can move at maximum speed saving everyone from any serious injury. The smoke cleared they could not believe what they saw Ryu is still alive now holding Naruto in the neck while flying in the air. Despite the energy surge Ryu's injury still could heal.  
  
"Huff.............huff....You..missed......Naruto-kun .......You hesitated" Ryu then place her hand at Naruto's stomach "But that act of yours......did drain most of my chakra...and Leviathan's so now......I have to take yours" Naruto scream in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
Everyone now could hear two voices coming out Naruto's mouth and slowly the tails vanish as the last tail vanish so did Kyubi's voice. But they were now too weak to do anything since the barrier took everyone's chakra and stamina at there limit. Gaara on the other hand wasn't able to move Hinata's situation got worst and Hiashi tried desperately to wake her up  
  
She then let Naruto fell. The crash to the ground did some damage to Naruto's body. Naruto tried desperately to stand up. But his body is at its limit he then kneels down. But before he falls down Ryu from behind grab him by the neck. "Your feelings......for her made you...lose this fight" Ryu's hands begin glow  
  
"I hesitated because......I felt you are...." Naruto stammers  
  
Ryu then punches Naruto's head in full force Naruto still continued as he fell down "Hi..na..ta" But before he reaches the ground Ryu grab him from behind and holds him tight. "But my feelings for you shall be my death! Thank you ...........for keeping your promise to me...... Naruto-kun!" Ryu's hands where transferring the remaining chakra she has into Naruto's body. Just then her wings shattered into pieces but her eye color did not change it remained white. As she slowly let Naruto go she fell to the ground.  
  
Naruto quickly grab Ryu before she touches the ground. He realized the one with him that night was not Hinata but in fact it was Ryu herself. "Hinata! Hinata! Please hold on!!"  
  
"Hi..na...ta.................I always love that name........ It was the name you have........ Given to me"Ryu slowly grab Naruto's hand and place it on her chest. Naruto could not help but blush. But his emotion quickly change as felt Ryu's heart beat slowly slow down he knew she is dying  
  
"Listen...............to this carefully......till the end................It started beating for you......then it will now.....end with you...also" She then slowly caress Naruto's cheek "I never regretted.......the day I met....you......I.......regretted the fact......that I was also the one who.........killed....y...o..u"  
  
Tears came out of Naruto's eyes "Please you have to tell me what happen? I don't understand!"  
  
Ryu tears also came out. "Thank...you....for........for keeping your promise...........I didn't want you to share my fate.........Sayonara........Naruto-kun" Ryu hand fell to the ground. Naruto felt her heart beat finally stop.  
  
"No! NOOOO! Hinata! Hinata! Why! WHY DID YOU DO THIS! WHY!!!" Naruto screamed in his sorrow. Just then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"_RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Naruto! Naruto! Are you alright a barrier is form that severe my union with you!! WHAT......!!!"_ Kyubi now realize the event that transpire when he saw thru Naruto's eyes  
  
Sasuke and gang now finally came to Naruto with the fallen Ryu.  
  
"She's Hinata. How can that be possible?" Sasuke looking confuse  
  
"HINATA! HINATA! NO! MY DAUGHTER!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Everyone then turn to look at Hiashi. Now holding on to Hinata her heart beat also stop. Kurenai along with Tsunade rushes toward Hiashi  
  
Naruto now felt helpless in the confusion. In his mind he believe he had killed Hinata by killing Ryu


	16. Sacred Defense

Just then Ryu's body begun to glow Leviathan finally came out of her.  
  
"_You did well my child!"_  
  
Sakura could not believe how Leviathan complimented Naruto for the event that happen scream in anger "YOU DID WELL! ARE YOU CRAZY! NARUTO LOSES EVERYTHING TODAY!! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU CAN ONLY SAY YOU DID WELL!!!"  
  
_"I stand by my statement but time grow short allow me to perform the last of Ryu's wish_" Leviathan then places Ryu in a bubble slowly lift her up. But try as he must he could not achieve his desire.  
  
_"NO! My chakra is no longer enough_" Leviathan now began to panic  
  
_"Then allow me to assist! As a final service to my master_" Shahaku then appeared right before them thru Gaara  
  
_"So will I"_ Kyubi appeared also  
  
Everyone now witness the three lifting Ryu's body with there chakra in the air a swarm of blue firefly now surround her slowly wrapping her body and then she vanish  
  
_"The spirits are please! Your wish is granted! Farewell my child_" a tear is shed by none other than Leviathan himself. He then slowly return to everyone to answer there questions.  
  
Kyubi and Shahaku paid there last respect by bowing down and then disappear.  
  
"Wish? Can you please tell me what her wish is?" Naruto now turn toward Leviathan  
  
"_Her wish......was to have her soul bind with your! For that as long as you are alive she will also be alive and when you die she will also share this fate_" Leviathan faces toward Hinata  
  
Hiashi could not believe his eyes. The injury Hinata caused by Ryu now slowly healed. Hinata regain consciousness the first sight she saw Hiashi and Gaara "Father! Gaara! What happened". The two look pleased along with Tsunade and Kurenai behind her. She looked confuse as she turn her head she finally notice a badly beaten Naruto on his knees staring at her. She then rushes toward him and gave him a hug "Naruto-kun! You are alive!"  
  
"Hinata you're alright! How was it possible?" Naruto could still not believe what happen  
  
"_Since her soul is now connected with yours so then Kyubi's power_" Leviathan with a smile

"But why did Ryu have to die by Naruto hands to achieve this?" Kakashi now asking the question  
  
"_How can her soul be released then?"_ Leviathan returned the question to Kakashi. Kakashi then felt insulted at Leviathan's question he was just about to give an answer when Leviathan started to speak again "_She needed my aid back then I was willing to give my powers to her. We then fought against a foe much stronger than us. She then was force to kill the one she loved most by her own hands. Our merging reaches to point exactly the same as what Naruto and Kyubi shown. But the only difference is that we where in that union far longer than them. That a curse soon manifested that prevent her from achieving her goal_" Leviathan then close his eye  
  
"You made her body immortal is that correct" Itachi answered  
  
"_That is correct. Age and sickness is no longer enough. Even the most fatal injury is nothing more than a matter of seconds to heal. Our chakra would always save her from death for someone who's seeking death that is the worst of curse_" Leviathan then opens his eyes "_As she lived a warrior life then a warrior death was the only option we have left. But her opponent then must also share her fate to be able to beat her"  
  
_"But why it has to be Naruto?" Jiraiya ask  
  
"_We never did expect the boy will be the one who will grant her wish the only knowledge we had back then from a Seer is that when he will be born. We never where able to ask who for it was the end of the Seers time but she gave the cloak Ryu used in the tournament as she did inform us that we needed it_"  
  
"Why then the charades?" Tsunade ask  
  
Leviathan then turned toward Naruto _"If Ryu would just came to you and tell you the whole truth would you be able to do what you have just perform in your match? Would you be able too along with Kyubi to match our level of union and perform the task of killing her?"_ Naruto could not answer  
  
Leviathan turned at Kakashi and the rest of the shinobi "_I am sorry for what we have put you thru Master Kakashi and the rest of you , But without the barrier this village could have been destroyed and innocent lives would have perish from a selfish desire_" Kakashi couldn't move as he saw Leviathan bowing in forgiveness  
  
".............I_ am sorry but my chakra is already at it's limit I know you still have some question that need to be answered but I must make haste. You must know this_" Leviathan then looks at Hinata "_Ryu is your past. The spirits also granted Ryu's wish that her next life she will be born with the boy. But since she is immortal a part of her soul was then used. That where you came in. She loved him but please do not doubt your own feeling s for the boy. You are neither her clone nor her copy. Your feelings and memory are your own and now Ryu is part of you"_ Hinata then smiled at Leviathan she knew Leviathan is telling the truth  
  
Leviathan looked at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't move his body as he saw Leviathan slowly moving toward him. "_Your name is Uchiha, Sasuke am I right? Will you accept me as your 'sealed demon'? As you can see I am now only spirit I need a host to survive"_  
  
Sasuke could not believe what Leviathan is offering him. "But would Hinata be a better candidate than me?"  
  
Leviathan then stared Sasuke's eyes "_That may be true. But this world only deserve one "Ryu Hinata" and now her story ends"  
  
_"But why then would you choose me?" Sasuke ask  
  
"_You no longer seek power for vengeance. Just as she did that make you worthy of my trust and offer"_ Leviathan  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"_Catch?"_ Leviathan did not give an answer he just turned toward Hinata.  
  
"I understand! I accept your offer"  
  
As Leviathan slowly move toward Sasuke. Naruto could not but help ask one last question "Leviathan will Hinata's child live?"  
  
"_Child?"_ Leviathan then looks at Hinata. Hinata then smiled  
  
"_Do not worry yourself about the child"_ Leviathan smiled as he disappear.  
  
"I see...............Thank...God" Naruto then fainted toward Hinata's lap  
  
Even at his current state Leviathan's chakra could still heal Sasuke injury. Sasuke could not believe the power he now holds. Just then he heard a voice from the side as he turned his head he saw Itachi  
  
"MY! MY! This is quite a predicament I am in" Itachi who was also weaken in the ordeal walk toward Sasuke"I came here to observe and may be even gain the power of the ancients but it seems that Leviathan choose you and now in my weaken state your vengeance is at hand"  
  
Sasuke then punches Itachi as he fell. Sasuke then walk away from him "My vengeance is over! The next time we meet it because it my duties to stop people like you my brother" Itachi then stands up and then vanish in a cloud of smoke


	17. Sacred Journey

Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto and the characters involve in this story belong to there respective owner and creator.

* * *

Two days has past Naruto still did not regain consciousness. Hinata along with Hanabi, Sakura, Kiba waited patiently for Naruto to wake up.  
  
"It has already been two days how long do you think he will stay like this?" Kiba ask  
  
"How do I know? But still you have a point I can't believe even with Kyubi inside of him. Two days seems too long" Hanabi answered back.  
  
"Well even so can you blame the guy? This last few days was quite a roller coaster ride for him" Sakura with her hands cross looks at Hinata  
  
"I know" Hinata sitting right next to Naruto "But it still hard to believe that everything that happened was cause by me"  
  
Everyone now became silent just then a knock on the door Kakashi with bandages along with a nurse of the hospital then entered.  
  
"Sorry I am late again!! So how is he?" Kakashi with his usual smile  
  
"Just like yesterday sensei! Nothing new to report" Kiba answered  
  
"Sorry but visiting time is over. You have to please come back tomorrow" The nurse exclaimed just then an announcement was heard that visiting time is really over. Kakashi along with the nurse escorted them toward the exit.  
  
"Well Sayonara then sensei Kakashi" Sakura along Hinata, Kiba and Hanabi walk toward the exit. Kakashi waves goodbye at them.  
  
Back at Naruto's room Sasuke came by at the window. "Hey! Everything is ready" Sasuke then threw Naruto's backpack at his face  
  
Naruto then woke up "Ouch! That hurt!" Naruto holding his nose "Do you have to be this rough?"  
  
"We have no time for this hurry before they notice us!" Sasuke with a panic voice  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Naruto then quickly change to his usual clothing. Sasuke then ran toward the woods. Naruto followed.  
  
"Well the coast is clear. I can't believe you even after all that happen you still plan to leave the village" Sasuke taking a quick breather.  
  
"Huff......huff... Well everything came out well and there is no point for me to stay. Hinata has her own life now with Kiba" Naruto then rested himself toward a tree  
  
Sasuke then gives Naruto a serious look "Have you forgotten Leviathans statement after your match?"  
  
"No I didn't but Leviathan did not know that Hinata is already pregnant with Kiba's child" Naruto then look at the village one last time "Ryu may have connected our soul but Hinata's happiness still hers. It already enough for me that she's alright..........I will not let myself get killed for her sake" Naruto then pick up his backpack "Let's go Sasuke" as Naruto walk ahead he did not notice Sasuke chuckled.  
  
As they came toward a clearing they felt someone is following them. They turn around Naruto and Sasuke could not believe there eyes when they saw Sakura and Hinata where the once following them.  
  
"Huff....Huff we finally caught up" Sakura taking a rest on the ground  
  
"Huff...Huff I can't believe you guys are this fast. NARUTO-KUN!! I can't believe you are leaving me behind again" Hinata slowly walk toward Naruto. Naruto decided to ran away. But before he can do anything Sasuke grab him by the neck  
  
"Sasuke! What are you doing? Let me go!" Naruto angrily shouted at Sasuke  
  
"It's not me Leviathan's controlling my body" Sasuke closing his eyes  
  
"Leviathan MY F....!!" Naruto could no longer continue as Hinata was already right in front of him. "Hinata-chan! Why are you following us aren't you and Kiba having a child?"  
  
"Hmmmm......Child? Where did you heard that rumor and since when did Kiba become my boyfriend?" Hinata giving Naruto an innocent smile  
  
"But Sasuke and I saw you and Kiba that night and you inform Kiba you are having a baby" Naruto explained  
  
"What are you taking about? When did I hear Hinata said she having a baby?" Sasuke walking away  
  
"But you are with me that night when we saw them!!!" Naruto now vex  
  
Sakura could no longer control her self gave Naruto a quick kick. "Boy! I can't believe you are this dense. She was pretending to be in love with Kiba at that time to save you from Ryu"  
  
"What? Then that means..." Naruto could no longer continue as he realizes Hinata is still in love with him. Just as he is about to smile Hinata smiled turn into a sinister one. "You were already awake on the first night you where check-in the hospital and you only inform Sasuke of your plan Naruto-kun. Luckily Sasuke did inform me of your plans"  
  
"Well.........about that...........I was..........." Naruto stammers as he realize he is screwed  
  
"Jiraiya sensei did teach me a parting gift. He said it would be very useful for the likes of you" As she finishes her statement a small explosion was then heard.  
  
"Hey Sakura why are you here?" Sasuke walking toward her "I only inform Hinata of our plan but not you"  
  
"What are you taking about have you forgotten I am also a member of team7" Sakura exclaimed  
  
"Team7............I guess you made your point" Sasuke smiled  
  
"But it's too bad that Kakashi sensei could no longer come with us" Sakura sighed  
  
"Yeah I believe you are right but we have a princess now to lead us" Sasuke then stared at a smoked Hinata and Naruto for Hinata made a mistake in the creation of a "Rasengan"  
  
"..Ano...Sasuke I am not really a princess!" Hinata blushing "and I believe you will make a better leader than me"  
  
"What are you taking about? Hinata everyone did rally to your side when Ryu came to town and since you are Ryu you proven to them you are the strongest fighter around" Sakura with a smile  
  
"But that's..." Hinata could not find the proper word to answer Sakura's question.  
  
Naruto then patted Hinata's head "Hey Guys! Hinata is right it not right she became our leader because she is a princess" with those words Hinata was just about to praise Naruto for his statement when suddenly Naruto shouted "LET"S JUST VOTE WHO VOTES HINATA TO BE OUR LEADER SAY AYE!!"  
  
"Aye!" The two quickly answered back just then another "Aye!" is heard from above the trees  
  
Gaara then jump down revealing himself to everyone. He then took out Hinata's handkerchief and slowly walks toward her. Hinata thought that Gaara just wanted return her gift. But as he a few step away from her. Gaara tide her handkerchief around his neck and kneeled before her. Everyone was then in shook but before they can react.  
  
"I Gaara of the sand village upon this day here by swear my loyalty and service to you to serve as your body guard and Anbu." Upon finishing his statement Gaara raise his hand in the air sand begun to form in his hand creating a raccoon face mask he then wore it right front of everyone.  
  
"Gaara! Please you don't to be so serious. It was just a joke right Sasuke" Hinata feeling embarrass then turn toward Sasuke. But then Sasuke was already also on his knees  
  
"By the contract with Leviathan I Uchiha Sasuke genin of the hidden leaf village swore also my loyalty to you. Princess Hinata"  
  
"NO! This is not happening!!" Hinata then stared at Sakura who also followed Sasuke  
  
"I Sakura chounin level ninja of the hidden village swore to serve as your right hand woman"  
  
"Not you too!" HInata took a step backward then she notice she hit something as she turn around she saw Naruto also kneeling before her  
  
"I Uzumaki, Naruto genin of the hidden leaf village swore I shall now devote my life in protecting you and give up my foolish dream."  
  
Hinata now could not control her emotion shouted "ARE YOU GUYS!! ALREADY LOSE YOUR MIND!! Do you realize you guys are lucky you are not a Hyuuga or all of you would have the cursed seal like my brother Neji right now?"  
  
Everyone then laugh Hinata herself also chuckled when she thought they where all just toying her  
  
"I can't believe you guys! What will you guys do if you all really have been given a curse seal?" Hinata asking them  
  
"Well what kind of punishment first are we taking about if we betray or show disloyalty to you?" Sasuke returning the question  
  
"I never did really like death but I would prefer that you guys would fall asleep and never wake up till I say so" Hinata smiled. Suddenly a voice out of nowhere spoke to them  
  
"You really are special! Princess! But as this once belong to my master I now give it to you" It was Shahaku who spoke to them. A small light then flew toward Hinata's hand a cloak then appeared with a diary inside at the very first page the signature of Ryu was written. "This will explain the event that happen and how things came to be. As for the cloak this once also belongs to my master now I will give it to you."  
  
"Thank you! Shahaku" Hinata then wore the cloak and place Ryu's diary in her backpack  
  
"You really look like her! My Master" Shahaku became silent  
  
"It is done as you have requested" Leviathan's voice is then heard  
  
"Done? What do you mean it is done?" Hinata now have a bad feeling when it was Leviathan's turn to speak  
  
Everyone then showed to Hinata they now bear a cursed seal in there neck bearing the mark of Ryu with was shown on the cloak Hinata now wore.  
  
"NOOOO! This can't be!! You guys where really serious!!!" Hinata face now was red. But before she can continue she found herself levitated upward as she looks down she saw Naruto is the one carrying her. His head is right between her legs. He then slowly turned to look at her with a red cheek  
  
"Since you're now the official kage of the team it's my honor to carry you to where you want to go" Naruto smiled  
  
Hinata faces got a little redder she could no longer contain her emotion "NARUTO-KUN!!! PUT ME DOWN IT'S ALREADY EMBARASSING ENOUGH!!!" as Hinata waves her hand violently in all direction Naruto loses his balance as the two fell.................(I saw leave the rest to you readers)  
  
THE END

* * *

Thank you for your support I hope you guys like the ending. I would now like to thank the following for the kind reviews that allow me to finish my fic:

NarutoKyubi for being the first reviewer of my fic. Jenniyah I hope I already cleared out the confusing part. Leihko for the website about Leviathan thank you also for the reply. Tony640, Gopu, Kenshin2013-kun and two with no name(No offense guys! I am sorry if I just know your names) for your kind review I will try my best to update my mistake in the fic.

* * *


End file.
